RESIDENT EVIL EL COMIENZO DEL APOCALIPSIS Capitulo 5
by Dragonheart1000
Summary: Una historia alternativa sobre los sucesos de la apocalipsis que se asento en Raccoon City, Se cuenta la historia de Brian Marini, hijo del reconocido jefe del equipo Bravo Enrico Marini. Resumen capitulo: Brian se encuentra con un hombre quien le revela los peligros inminentes de su familia, podra salvar a su familia o caeran ante el gran peligro.
1. Prologo

_Nota de autor_ : _buenas noches, esta historia llevaba un buen tiempo haciendola, la retome despues de muchos años, organizando nuevas cosas, aprovechando la emocion de escribir y disfrutar de la saga de Resident Evil. Todos los personajes conocidos son propiedad de Shinji Mikami y la empresa Capcom. espero ir puliendo nuevos detalles, ya que soy novato en esto de la escritura, gracias por su atencion_

Prologo

Era un claro amanecer en la pequeña Raccoon City, una nueva metrópolis que emergia como ciudad inteligente, gracias de buena mano por la organización Umbrella, que había contribuido a su desarrollo para transformarse en una gran ciudad, los pobladores caminan apacibles disfrutando del vasto paisaje, en esto un joven atraviesa el parque a gran velocidad, portaba el uniforme de uno de los equipos representativos del básquet, Team Raccoon, por sus movimiento se notaba que iba llegando tarde a su destino, puesto que aceleraba su velocidad cada vez más, pasando entre varias rampas y escalinatas, las personas miraban abrumadas ese joven irrumpiendo en el parque, asi sigue el por unos minutos, cuando al fin divisa a la distancia su escuela, la Raccoon High School, sube por las escaleras que dan a la entrada principal, se detiene a tomar un respiro, pues esa maratónica llegada había agotado sus fuerzas, mientras repone su aire el chico de cabellos oscuros, siente una voz fuerte y autoritaria.

\- ¡Brian Marini! Es la segunda vez en la semana que llegas tarde. Estas retrasando el entrenamiento.

\- Disculpe Entrenador Bauher, tuve inconvenientes en el hogar, esto no se volverá a repetir.

\- Ya me lo has dicho tantas veces. Eres incorregible, en fin, vete a la cancha en este instante- Ordena el entrenador.

\- Sí señor. "Sabe que yo soy el jugador estrella, sin mí no pueden hacer nada"- Pensaba confiado el joven Marini.

El joven sigue al fornido hombre a través de los pasillos de la escuela, que eran bastante extensos, en el momento estaban con muy pocos jóvenes ya que era horario de clase, un perro de raza labrador lo saluda mediante un agradable ladrido, era la mascota del equipo Team Raccoon, adoptada hace menos de un año, cuando apenas era un tierno cachorro, ahora se mostraba vigoroso el canino, quien agitaba alegremente su cola, cuando Brian lo saludaba dando unas caricias fuertes por el lomo, el animal respondía efusivamente mientras sacaba su gran lengua y lamia la mano.

\- Ahora no Tim- Reía ante la gran lamida en su brazo derecho, está impregnado de saliva, observa al entrenador que no dejaba de mirarlo con dureza, inmediatamente recapacito- Quédate quieto Tim, ahora le traigo galletas.

El canino ladra efusivamente, entendiendo esa grandiosa recompensa. Finalmente se devuelve a su puesto de vigilancia, mientras el joven prosigue su camino.

\- Cuando será que recapacitas Marini, eres una persona talentosa, pero también eres muy presumido, confiando y eso es un problema grave.

\- Tranquilo entrenador, eso no afectara de ninguna forma el juego- Responde despreocupado el chico, mientras pasa su cabeza a su corto cabello, que estaba fijado con cera. El entrenador elevo su voz.

\- Tranquilo dices… Es en esta instancia donde uno vale, los jugadores más grandes del basquetball no son los más talentosos, sino los más persistentes y eso se logra con disciplina. Ojala fuera más como tu padre, el sí es una persona disciplinada.

\- No hables de el- Se molesta Brian- No quiero pensar en él.

Le incomodaba que lo compararan con su padre, un gran oficial de policía, vinculado a los S.T.A.R.S (Special Rescue And Tactics Service), Enrico Marini llevaba cerca de 20 años vinculado al R.P.D y por su experiencia, talento y compromiso fue llamado a dirigir al equipo Bravo. Era una persona bastante respetable en la comunidad, totalmente fiel a sus principios de brindar el mejor servicio a la comunidad, Brian quería a su padre, pero ya no soportaba esas comparaciones, no era su padre, además de que por el arduo trabajo Enrico se ausentaba en la mayor parte del tiempo, lo cual aún le molestaba al chico, no poder compartir con su padre, sino con la figura del veterano oficial que es admirado por los ciudadanos, Realmente ese tema lo puso bastante serio, se quedó en silencio en el resto de camino, cuando atravesaron la entrada de la cancha de entrenamiento, allí practicaba varios jóvenes cestas, uno de ellos se acerca a Marini.

\- Entonces compañero- Le estrecha la mano, saludando con una palmada seguida de un puño cerrado entre los dos- Ya se te va volviendo costumbre llegar tarde, espero que hayas llegado bien para esta práctica, necesito a mi compañero para ejecutar la jugada BE- Sonríe el chico de cabello rojizo y de piel clara, aun mas blanca que la de su compañero que tenía un tono caucásico.

\- Vamos a ganar este partido, Erick espero que tu estés concentrado, pues la BE no funcionara si alguno de los dos está fuera de forma- Dice confiado en sus habilidades.

\- Ok equipo- los llama a todos, los jóvenes obedecen y se forma un circulo con el entrenador en el centro- Es tiempo de sacar lo mejor de ustedes, han sido un gran equipo, hemos sobrepasado las mayores dificultades y ahora es tiempo de demostrar nuestro espíritu, nuestro valor al ganar la final de esta noche- Recibe las voces de sus pupilos, de apoyo.

\- Vamos equipo, vamos a ganar- Dice Brian.

\- Por cierto Brian- Lo toma del hombro- Tú en esta práctica jugaras en el equipo suplente.

\- ¡Que….como así entrenador!- queda estupefacto ante la noticia, le parecía una completa humillación jugar con los suplentes o perdedores como él les decía, varios compañeros se reían de él, estaban cansados de que Brian les restregara en la cara que ellos eran peores que él. – No puedes dejarme así, sabes que soy la figura de este equipo.

\- Relájate, solo dije que ibas a jugar en el equipo de suplentes, que hay de malo en eso, igual si ganas puedes jugar el partido de la final. Tanto le va a costar compartir con tus compañeros.

Brian Miro a sus compañeros y les recrimino con su mirada, los suplentes murmuraban entre sí, eso lo odiaba. El partido comenzó, Brian cogió el balón y driblo por toda la cancha, sin pasársela a nadie, eso molesto a sus compañeros, que le recriminaron su acción cuando el perdió el balón ante el contrincante.

-Entonces niño especial, que vas a hacer, ignorarnos o deslumbrarnos con tus habilidades sobrenaturales- Le dirigía la palabra un joven de casi 2 metros, de ascendencia asiática, se dirigía de manera irónica.

\- Cállate, esto apenas comienza-Responde a sus insultos.

Después arrancan el juego y pronto el equipo titular domina la acción, pasan los minutos y se ve a Brian más desconcentrado, Ya sus compañeros decidieron no dejarle ningún balón, el gritaba que está libre, pero ellos preferían perderla que pasársela al "niño estrella".

\- Me las pagaran…ya verán…-En esto se anticipa a un jugador contrario y le quita el balón, inmediatamente comienza a driblar a una gran velocidad mientras dos contrarios iban obstaculizando su paso, aguardaba el gran momento, en una magistral jugada paso el balón encima de ellos, hacia arriba y con una sutileza los paso, agarrando el balón y lanzando el tiro hacia el campo contrario, primera cesta de los suplentes. Ellos miraban incrédulos, aunque odiaba a Brian, en el fondo admitía que era un excelente jugador.

Los siguientes minutos Brian Marini regreso al campo con una renovada fuerza, sobrepasaba a todo aquel que tratara de obstaculizar la victoria, Erick empieza a jugar con seriedad, aunque apoya a su amigo, le gusta rivalizar en el básquet, se pone delante de Marini y le roba el balón, dribla 20 pasos y se la pasa a un jugador que corría por la banda izquierda, este se acerca al centro y enchuta.

\- Con que quieres probarme amigo- Sonreía, le gustaba que le impusieran retos.

\- No puedo dejar que te lleves todos los créditos- Responde Erick.

Ambos comienzan una contienda en el campo, rápidamente Erick tomaba ventaja, ya que confiaba plenamente en su equipo, Brian caia en el error de jugar solitario, En esto decide pasársela a un defensa, pero este falla. El joven se molesta mucho y le recrimina su acción.

\- Malo si no la paso y malo si la paso. Aprenda a agarrar bien el balón- Le grita al otro jugador.

\- Cálmate Brian- Alza su voz el entrenador- Esto es un juego.

Reniega el joven, eso era perjudicial, pues se volvía a desconcentrar, así pasaron los minutos y Erick tomo total ventaja, dejando al equipo 82-48. Brian se retira molesto, cuando el entrenador lo llama.

\- Brian, eres una persona obstinada, debes aprender a jugar en equipo. Sin embargo reconozco que eres un gran jugador y eres pieza fundamental en el equipo, por lo tanto jugaras. Pero como suplente.

\- Está bien entrenador- Aceptaba la victoria agridulce, iba a jugar pero no sería titular se retira cabizbajo, Erick lo acompaña apoyando a su compañero.

\- Debes aprender a confiar en los otros, eso fue lo que me permitió ganar. Pero bueno, vamos a jugar.

\- Eso lo sé, quería ser titular, pero bueno- Pasa de largo el tema- Vamos a clases.

Se cambian e ingresan al salón. Se sientan al lado de una joven chica de cabellos rubios, ojos azules cristalinos y piel clara. Era muy hermosa la niña, Ella al notar a los chicos se sonroja y aparta sus puestos para sus compañeros.

\- Como les fue en el entrenamiento- Los saluda con un beso en las mejillas- Apuesto que desplegaron la jugada EB- tratar de adivinar la chica.

\- Nada Mitchell, Brian lo pusieron de suplente por llegar de nuevo tarde- Dice entre risas Erick.

\- No fue así- Le hace una mirada inquisidora a su amigo- El entrenador no sé por qué me puso de suplente, sabiendo que soy la estrella.

\- Jejeje, como así, jejejejeje…perdonen- Lloraba de la risa, le parecía muy inusual y gracioso, deseaba haber presenciado eso- No decías Brian que eras la estrella.

\- Tú también Mitchell- Se queja- No más faltaba eso, bueno ríanse, pero el que rie de ultimo ríe mejor- Sentencia irritado el chico.

\- Lo siento querido- Pasa su mano sobre sus mechones claros posados en su frente- Eso te pasa por ser tan presumido, sea más humilde. Lo digo como amiga. Por cierto me debes una cita, estoy esperando ese delicioso pastel de chocolate que me prometiste.

\- Aun con eso, si eres obstinada- Le alborota uno de los mechones a la chica.

\- Ayyy, eres malo Brian- Se organiza su cabello liso- En todo caso jugaras.

\- Si, como suplente, pero bueno, jugare y veras la gran jugada magistral de Brian Marini.

\- Y yo que- Recrimina Erick- Esa jugada también es de Autoría de Erick Grandel.

\- Sí, pero yo soy la estrella- Dice con malicia.

\- Jejeje, me van a matar de risa chicos- reía eufóricamente la chica.

El resto de la jornada los jóvenes enfrentaron un duro quiz de física, salieron bien librados porque Mitchell les pasó las respuestas, aunque Brian recibió una gran reprimida de su profesor. Que lo miraba obstigante, le toco quedarse una hora más, ayudando a calificar notar. Al fin cuando salieron de la escuela, dirigiéndose hacia el parque central.

\- Que hermosa tarde- Sentencia la chica- Cuando me invitaras a un picnic- Le pregunta a Brian con una mirada tierna.

\- Tranquila, mi economía no esta tan firme para eso- Disimulaba, pero le encantaba esa tierna mirada de su amiga, esos ojos azules claritos y cristalinos eran demasiado para resistirse- Pronto te invitare a un helado.

\- Que bien- Lo abraza efusivamente- Quiero un helado de chocolate.

\- Controle esos impulsos, ya suficiente con tu chocomania- Se queja Brian.

\- Que dices- Lo mira con seriedad, lo cual intimida al joven- No hables mal de mí chocolate.

\- Erick, por cierto vas a acompañarme a mi casa, tengo ganas de jugar un torneo de Fifa 98 en el Playstation y la computadora es muy aburridora como rival.

\- Está bien, pero sabes que yo voy a ganar esas partidas.

\- Eso ya lo veremos, no me ganaras otra vez, que le quede claro- Responde afirmativamente.

Siguen caminando por todo el parque, el clima, la naturaleza los hacía sentir muy bien, Raccoon aunque era ya una urbe industrializada, aún conservaba mucha zona verde, que les daba un gran respiro ante la polución de la ciudad, se catalogaba de muy buen vivivero, era una tarde agradable, con unos vientos refrescantes, las fuentes desplegaba aguas claras y cristalinas, igual el lago adjunto al parque. Los niños jugaban, corrían alrededor del parque, los padres se recostaban en los árboles que servían de resguardo ante un radiante sol. Los chicos se posan ante la estatua de un hombre, alzando su brazo hacia arriba, mirando el porvenir, Brian Irons, Se leía la inscripción. Brian no le parecía tanta cosa.

\- Se dice que el saco adelante la ciudad junto al Alcalde Warren y Umbrella. Que ha sido condecorado como el mejor policía de Estados Unidos- Decía Mitchell- De razón tu padre lo admira.

\- Mitchell- La reprende- Por favor no hablemos de eso, además mirando a este otro señor, no es la gran cosa, odio que me hayan puesto Brian por ese gordo.

\- Por favor más respeto para el jefe de la R.P.D- dice Erick sorprendido- Para muchos es una eminencia, incluso para tu padre.

\- Por eso no me gusta, Enrico se la pasa hablando y hablando de él y el trabajo, ya se me la historia entera. Más bien me voy, no voy a amargarme por eso- Se retira.

\- No era para tanto, cálmate Brian, - Dice Mitchell en un tono bajo, algo tierno- Además a mí me parece hermoso tu nombre- Le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- Bueno gracias- Responde con cierta timidez, no esperaba esa agradable sorpresa, esas caricias de la chica las sentía en el alma- Mitchell, espero verte en mi juego.

\- Claro que si, como voy a perdérmelo, debes ganar y por cierto dedícame una canasta a mí- Sentencia alegremente la chica, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules.

\- Si eres atrevida, jejeje, Eso te lo aseguro, ganare.

\- Diablos- Mira su reloj- Se me ha hecho tarde, mi papa me va a regañar, se cuidan mis amores- Se despide primero de Erick, con un beso de la mejilla y se dirige a Brian- No olvides tu promesa, quiero verte animado querido- Le besa en la mejilla, este beso es más lento y suave al tacto, lo cual deja a Marini quieto como una estatua.

Su dulce esencia, su aroma, esos cabellos lisos, alineados, todo ese conjunto mantenía loco al joven caucásico, cada día vea más hermosa a Mitchell, su mente solo enfocaba sus pensamientos a cada acción de la chica, su forma de caminar, de expresarse con cariño y amor. En serio le gustaba la chica, la observaba mientras se alejaba lentamente, iba bastante hermosa, con un jean ajustado que resaltaba su figura, una blusa azul clara y unos tennis blancos Mitchell se voltea y lanza el ultimo años, extendiendo un tierno beso en el aire.

\- Brian, despierta- Erick lo aterriza a la realidad- Sé que pierdes la cabeza cuando esta Mitchell, lo entiendo- Sonríe el pelirrojo, entendiendo la situación- Ella es muy hermosa, es solo cuestión de tiempo para…

\- Hey, cállate- Lo interrumpe con muchos nervios- Ella es muy hermosa, pero no he dicho nada de que este enamorado y que vaya a ser mi novia. Es la amiga de nosotros, es la hermanita menor que hay que cuidar- Aparenta desinterés, aunque el corazón decía lo contrario.

\- Como sea. Entonces la partida esta firme.

\- Claro, por nada del mundo perderé, vamos- Dice Brian.

Ambos se dirigen hasta un barrio distinguido en la parte occidente de la ciudad, con unas casas grandes, extensas, con sus jardines incorporados, bien organizado y seguro ante la acción de los vigilantes, que iban turnándose ante cualquier eventualidad, uno de ellos saluda de lejos a Brian.

\- Buenas tardes Marini- Indica el vigilante de ascendencia latina, que mostraba una sonrisa radiante, estaba pasando un agradable día en su turno.

\- Buenas Alberto. Dime mi familia se encuentra en mi casa.

\- Sí, vi a madre en el jardín, organizando las orquídeas, a mi esposa le agradan bastante.

\- Jejeje, le diré a ella que si le puede dar una orquídea de regalo, entiendo que ya tu esposa cumple años.

\- Gracias señor- Hace una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento, reverenciando y estrechando con un firme apretón de manos- No sabes cómo eso hará de feliz a mi esposa, si necesitas algo, puedes consultarme.

Se separan de Alberto que sigue su ronda mientras taradeaba una canción de salsa. Los jóvenes caminan hacia delante y se desvía hacia su izquierda, ya llegan al hogar de los Marini, una casa bastante agradable como las otras, con un decorado clásico, de tres pisos, más una terraza, entran y perciben enseguida un delicioso olor a carne y legumbres.

\- Mi mama ya está haciendo el almuerzo, espero que haya traído ese delicioso bistec argentino.

\- Maldita sea, ustedes siempre comen muy buena comida- Decía con un tono de ligera molestia.

\- Relájese, tú también te la pasas muy seguido- Sentencia Brian.

Dejan sus mochilas por el comedor y caminan hacia la cocina, allí la señora Marini calentaba un delicioso estofado, agregando unos condimentos naturales para potenciar su sabor, le agregaba unas hojas para adornar y complementar con importantes nutrientes. Seguía la línea de alimentación sana y eso se notaba pues se veía muy hermosa para estar cerca de los 40 años, esbelta, de cabellos castaño claros, los mismos ojos azules oscuros que de su hijo, que reflejan su esencia, su alma, una piel trigueña, andaba con un vestido verde oliva y el delantal de cocina. La mujer percibe enseguida a su hijo, voltea y se dirige abrazarlo fuerte.

\- Mi hijo hermoso- Le da un cálido abrazo, seguido de un beso en la frente- Que alegría que llegaste.

\- No es para tanto Ma- Se aparta un poco, ella está acostumbrada a sus reacciones de independencia, típico de un adolescente que recién había cumplido los 17 años- Por cierto rico estofado, con que me sorprenderás Ma.

\- Jejeje, Tiene carne procedente de Holanda, con unas hierbas encontradas en Sudamérica, entre esas la Quinua, que es importante como alimento.

\- Con tal de que quede delicioso puedo pasar los asquerosos vegetales- Dice Brian, solo aceptaba los vegetales por su madre, ya que los lograba disimular su sabor.

\- Erick como te ha ido- Le recibe con un abrazo- Espero que hayan llegado con hambre, me dolería que andarán llenos y dejaran todos estos deliciosos platos.

\- Estamos con espacio, su comida es muy deliciosa, no has pensado en un restaurante señora Marini.

\- Por favor, cuantas veces te he dicho que me puedes llamar Ángela, ese nombre de señora me hace sentir muy vieja- Sonríe Ángela- La verdad me encanta cocinar, pero solo para mi familia y amigos, tal vez más adelante me anime, en todo caso gracias por la sugerencia.

Ángela regresa a la cocina a terminar de cocinar, en instantes va sirviendo en el comedor la cena, en esto se abre la puerta principal e ingresa un hombre fornido, de alrededor de 40 años, con un espeso bigote, un porte bastante imponente. Ángela lo recibe con un beso.

\- Enrico, que alegría que hayas venido, tuve el presentimiento de que llegaras. Mi radar está funcionando.

\- Gracias Cariño, tenía que aprovechar el tiempo muerto de la oficina y pasar con mi familia- Dice alegre Enrico.

\- Debes estar muy cansado, no sé cómo aguantas esos turnos tan largos. Nos tiene olvidados.

\- Discúlpame cariño, ha habido una dificultad en estos últimos días- Su expresión se torna seria- Hay unos homicidios recurrentes por las montañas Arklam, aparecen personas destrozadas por los alrededores. Me ha tocado liderar esas investigaciones, pues sabes bien que a nuestro grupo le ha tocado una carga mayor diferente al grupo de Barry.

\- Tranquilo, él también tiene mucho trabajo. No sientas celos por lo que haga el- Dice Ángela consolando a su marido.

\- Está bien, aunque sé que tengo mayores capacidades para responder a esta carga tan dura- Sentencia Enrico, Mira al fondo a su hijo- Brian.

\- Enrico- Dice con cierta indiferencia el joven.

\- Señor como has estado- Erick saluda a Enrico, este responde afirmativamente.

\- Veo que están listos para esta noche, ese juego de básquet es muy importante, el campeonato intercolegiado. Recuerdo cuando tenía sus mismas edades, jugaba como centro y tenía que bloquear a los rivales, la verdad en eso era más ímpetu que talento, algo que ustedes tienen, sobre todo hijo mío.

\- Y sé que no vas a ir esta noche, ¿o me equivoco?- Lo mira Brian con cierto recelo.

\- Me gustaría acompañarlos, pero este caso ha sido muy duro, me necesitan allá, pero prometo volver aquí y pasaremos unas buenas vacaciones.

\- No gracias, yo paso- Se aleja dándole la espalda a su padre, era otra de sus tantas promesas, que al final quedaban vacías, pues siempre había otra situación que lo hacía volver a la oficina.

\- Brian….amor que pasa- Dice preocupada su madre.

\- No nada, porque me pasaría algo- Dice disgustado- Más bien Ma comeré en mi pieza- Se lleva su plato y se va.

\- Brian…Por qué te comportas así con tu padre, él nos está brindando por nuestra vida-Empieza a quebrársele la voz a Ángela, le dolía que su hijo peleara con su padre, en el fondo entendía, pero no podía aceptar que el acumulara rencores ante su progenitor.

\- Entiendo hijo, es mi culpa, pero no puedo hacer nada, tengo las manos atadas- Dice Enrico.

\- ¿Tienes las manos atadas a quién?...A los ciudadanos, a la policía, a ese gordo e inepto de su director.

\- No permitiré que hables así de el- Grita Enrico, ese comentario ya era demasiado, Entendía a su hijo, pero no podía permitir esa falta de respeto.

Brian deja su plato en el stand y se dirige molesto a su padre, le parecía increíble que defendiera más a un señor, que a su propio hijo, se sentía humillado.

\- Sí, ese es un gordo corrupto, que solo presume maravillas que no son obra del, de los ciudadanos que ni le agradecen tu gestión y te impone trabajos y de toda la policía que te manda a trabajar como esclavo, si dirigidos por ese gordo mantecón.

\- ¡Ya basta!- Le manda una cachetada a su hijo, exploto, gritándole a su hijo, imponiendo su autoridad- No voy a tolerar más groserías, te vas a tu cuarto, yo soy la autoridad, ¡Respete a tu familia!

\- Ahora si piensas en tu familia, sabes que todos estos años estuve esperándote, pero preferiste tu trabajo a tu familia, Ya me canse, te odio- Grita y sale furioso de la casa.

\- Hijo…..aaagggg- Ángela llora desconsoladamente, era demasiado horrible ver eso, Enrico se sentía muy mal, Esa última palabra de su hijo le afecto bastante, así pensaba Brian decía, Soy lo peor, se doblega ante la culpa y comienza a llorar.

\- Lo siento…no quería hacerlo…no quería hacerlo.

\- Por qué le pegaste…Brian, mi amor…aagggggg- Encara a su esposo entre lágrimas- El niño tiene razón, lo dejaste solo, yo puedo soportarlo, pero el no, está dolido y por tu culpa.

Le da unos manotazos, que con el pasar de los segundos se suavizan en un abrazo, los dos quedan recostados, Enrico odiaba ser el verdugo, el trabajo talvez era demasiado, le estaba afectando la cabeza.

\- Por favor, no dejes que Brian te odie, no soportaría eso amor- Dice Ángela.

\- En serio quiero salir de todo esto, retirarme, prometo disculparme con el cuándo llegue, cuando vuelva pediré mi retiro y compartiré con ustedes.

Era la primera vez que Enrico hablaba de retiro, no tenía en sus planes un retiro, le gustaba su trabajo, a tal punto de que se volvió su prioridad. Pero ya no más, le dolía en el alma esos resentimientos de Brian, su hijo era un gran chico, sano, no como los otros jóvenes que ha arrestado por droga o robo. Brian era sano y buena persona, no soportaba que el hecho de que sintiera ese odio lo transformara. Estaba dispuesto a anteponer a su familia sobre su pasión, su vida. Por lo que quería retirarse dignamente, dirigiendo una última operación

Pasan los minutos y se van calmando, Erick queda sin saber qué hacer, no esperaba esa pelea familiar, se disponía a irse donde su mejor amigo, pero Enrico le dice.

\- Déjelo solo, sabes que el para calmarse se va a otro lado.

\- Siento por la situación de ahora- Baja la mirada avergonzado el pelirrojo.

\- Antes yo soy el que lo siente, hice un gran bochorno. Por favor quédate y acompáñanos en la cena.

Ya con la escena no tenían ánimos para comer, finalmente Ángela recogió los platos y los guardo en el refrigerador, voltea ante su esposo y con una mirada de súplica dice.

\- Enrico, por favor quédate, no te vayas- La señora Marini sentía un vacío en su corazón, como presintiendo algo malo- Quédate un poco más.

\- Voy a salir y alistarme, Entiendo que cause problemas con mi presencia, voy a dirigir la última misión y volveré pronto con ustedes.

Se va a su cuarto y va recolectando varias herramientas en su mochila negra, en eso equipa un revolver magnum, con 5 cajas de cartuchos, alista su traje de S.T.A.R.S y vuelve al comedor ante su esposa.

\- Me voy amor, prometo llamarte muy pronto- Le da un cálido beso, ella acepta resignada el destino, pero por un sentimiento, algo que hacía sentirla angustiada le da un abrazo fervoroso y un beso apasionado, por unos cuantos minutos.

\- No te vayas- Llora Ángela, sentía su corazón que esta partida iba a ser total- Por favor quédate.

\- Te cuidas mucho cariño, volveré- Se despide de Erick y se aleja lentamente, mirando con desconcierto a su esposa- Erick por favor no dejes solo a mi hijo, el necesita tu apoyo.

\- De acuerdo señor- Sentencia Erick, mientras Ángela se posaba sobre él, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas, suplicando en voz baja quédate.

Enrico sale de su hogar, va acercándose a su vehículo, una Ford de color oscuro, antes de subirse en el mira por última vez su hogar, a su esposa, sus miradas se conectan, entiende ese vacío, esa desolación, no podía explicarse ese sentimiento, solo importaba seguir la misión y terminar con todo esto.

Entra a su vehículo y revisa una carta, proveniente de la oficina. R.P.D, era de su superior, Albert Wesker que solicitaba una reunión urgente de los equipos, hoy 23 de junio de 1998 sería el comienzo de la acción de S.T.A.R.S a infiltrarse en los espesos bosques Arklam para determinar esos monstruos que han acabado con los transeúntes. Guarda la carta y arranca su vehículo, para irse hacia el horizonte de la ciudad, que empezaba a caer la noche, sin saber que sería su última noche.


	2. Capitulo 1: Mision Suicida

Capítulo 1: Misión Suicida

Brian se recostaba sobre un árbol, su cabeza daba mil vueltas, sentía por un lado que tenía toda la razón al expresar su frustración a su padre, pero a la vez aún mantenía un estrés constante, no debió tampoco ser duro con él, finalmente es otro de los tantos empleados que siguen las reglas del jefe y la sociedad. Solo deseaba esos viejos tiempos, atrás en la niñez cuando Enrico dedicaba los fines de semana y las noches a jugar Basquet, su talento fue en buena parte pulido por su progenitor, que con su tenacidad, disciplina, exigencia le saco lo mejor de sí. El disfrutaba esas prácticas aunque fueran extenuantes, su fuerza nunca cedía, era un niño rebosante de energía.

\- Talvez me equivoque- Decía para sus adentros, ya con la cabeza fría.

Una voz fuerte lo saca de sus pensamientos, gira hacia su izquierda y por una plaza llegaba tres jóvenes, con una posición amenazadora, uno de ellos alzaba su voz en tono despectivo.

\- Aquí está la estrellita del equipo. No sé por qué el entrenador te dejo jugar- Vocifera el chico con cabello largo, oscuro, mirada penetrante y fría.

\- Ya viniste a joder Javier- Se levanta, encarando al joven rival, sin verse intimidado por los otros dos- Trajiste a tus perras a cuidarte.

\- Cállate Hijo de la puta, eres solo una mierda, criado por la puta de su madre….- En eso es golpeado en su rostro por un rápido golpe, Brian se impulsa y con un agarre preciso lo vuelca hacia el suelo.

\- ¡No te volvas a referir a mi madre!- Ruge furioso Brian.

\- Sí, es una puta y nadie podrá negarlo- Dice en tono burlón otro de los chico, aunque en el fondo se sentía intimidado, buscaba una forma de disimular su miedo.

Brian extiende su cuerpo y da un puñetazo en todo el abdomen, el compañero de Javier une sus manos para darle un potente golpe, pero este lo esquiva ágilmente y le propina una patada en todo el costado desprotegido, dejando a los dos sujetos inmóviles del dolor, Javier se reincorpora mirándolo con puro odio.

\- Ya te jodiste hijo de puta- Se lanza hacia el chico, que no alcanza a girar y es arrastrado hacia la fuente cercana.

La pelea se lleva ahora en la fuente, Javier aferra todas sus fuerzas para ahogar a su rival, pero este da una patada por las partes desprotegidas, este se doblega del dolor, mientras Brian sale del agua a tomar aire y reponerse. Vuelven a lanzarse entre sí, intercambiando varios golpes, la escena llamo la atención de los transeúntes, entre ellos una joven oficial que caminaba por el sector, ella se dirigió a la fuente para ver el origen de los problemas y al detallar uno de los chicos hizo una expresión de disgusto. Se acerca y detiene la pelea, Brian ve a la oficial y atina a decir sorprendido.

\- ¡Jill!- queda congelado, no la esperaba verla en esta situación, se sentía avergonzado.

\- Suélteme perra- Trata por todos sus medios librarse de la oficial que los estaba separando a los dos de una pelea mayor.

En esto Javier recibe un fuerte portazo, Jill no era la única oficial, atrás de Javier estaba un oficial joven, esbelto, con una mirada y un porte que no se ve en cualquier persona. Este hombre lleva asegurado al chico rebelde, mientras su compañera lleva aferrada a Brian. Javier recobra su sentido y grita mientras es apartado.

\- Me la pagaras, maldito, me la pagaras.

\- Cállate- Lo esposa y lo mete dentro de la patrulla de policía- No sabes en que problema te has metido, ahora iras a prisión- Dice el oficial.

En el otro lado la chica iba sacando un pañuelo, aunque no dejaba de reprocharle con su mirada. Brian noto eso enseguida y reclamo de inmediato.

\- Jill no me culpes, el empezó, insulto a mi madre, no podía permitir que se saliera con la suya- Se defiende de la mirada fustigante de la oficial.

\- Sabes que hay otras maneras de resolver un conflicto, hiciste un gran escándalo acá.

\- Siento mucho por todo eso, no quería que me vieras en ese modo, si peleando, pero en la cancha.

\- Debes ser más como tu padre, no podes ir a la ligera cayendo en cualquier provocación.

\- Por favor, no hables de mi padre. Tuve problemas con el hoy y no quiero saber nada del- Reafirma Brian.

\- Ok, no hablare de él, pero debes ser más cuidadoso, por tu madre.

\- Si, por ella si debo mantenerme juicioso, por cierto, mi mama debe estar muy preocupada- Se había olvidado como había dejado la casa, a su madre llorando y eso le dolía mucho más que cualquier inconveniente con su padre.

\- No sé, una pelea de este estilo amerita una noche en las rejas.

\- Por favor Jill, no seas malas, sabes que hoy me toca la final, no puedo perdérmela, vamos sí.

\- Ummmm- Alza su mirada, viene su compañero- Tengo que pensarlo, ¿Dime que piensas de todo este asunto Chris?- Le pregunta la joven oficial.

\- Eres bastante problemático, sabias- Se dirige al chico- No solo es imprudente, también peligroso, estabas en una gran desventaja 3 contra 1. Sabes que hay altas probabilidades de caer.

\- Si lo sé, pero no me da miedo ellos, puedo con todo lo que me imponga.

\- Pero para eso debes ser cuidadoso, sabio, perspicaz- Tenia unos guantes puestos, de una bolsita plástica Saca un pequeño cuchillo, Jill queda estupefacta- Uno de los chicos de él joven que está en la patrulla tenia esto en su bolsillo.

\- Diablos, no me debí haber confiado tanto- Dice molesto consigo mismo, podía haber muerto en la pelea inútil- Entonces que debo hacer, no puedo dejar que pisoteen a mi familia.

\- Tenga humildad, aprenda a mirar a su alrededor, a tener los sentidos afilados, su corazón afilado. En fin eres afortunado, por este inconveniente- Guarda el cuchillo de nuevo en la bolsa plástica- Como estabas en inferioridad numérica y al peligro de muerte, se puede decir que actuaste en legítima defensa.

\- ¡Qué bien!- dice eufórico Brian.

\- Pero debes tener cuidado, la próxima las condiciones ya no estarán a tu favor. Y nosotros no estaremos para cuidarte tu espalda-Voltea ante su compañera- Debo regresar a la oficina, hoy Wesker dio órdenes para un nuevo operativo, me adelantare, asegúrate que él llegue a su hogar.

\- Si eres pesado Chris- Dice Brian, por lo que el oficial posa su mano sobre su cabeza- Ajghhh, maldito, jejeje- Se reorganiza el pelo alborotado.

\- Te cuidas mucho, ahora nos vemos- Dice Jill.

Jill termina de sanarle las contusiones para dejarlo lo más presentable, igual eran moretones muy leves que dejarían un pequeño morado, Chris arranca en su patrulla a la oficina. Admiraba en el fondo al oficial, su rudeza, astucia, valentía, lo veía como una figura fraterna, un hermano mayor que nunca tuvo, hacía con el unas buenas competiciones de Basquet, y le media al reto aun sin ser especializado en el deporte, pero su tenacidad lo hacía un formidable rival, ya cuando era entrenamiento de defensa personal, Chris le ganaba con absoluta superioridad. Por otro lado se sentía agusto con Jill, tan hermosa, tan delicada, amorosa, su piel se sentía más sana cuando ella se enfocaba por sanar sus heridas, la detalla a fondo, mirando su ceñido cuerpo en un jean clásico, una camiseta azul clara resaltaba sus curvas, su rostro era perfecto, las facciones de mujer ideal, cabello castaño oscuro, corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos claros que expresaba ternura y cariño. Era una mujer amorosa, que se hacía respetar, pero sin perder esa dulzura como en otras mujeres que ya se pasan de agresivas. Jill era única, se repetía en su cabeza mientras no dejaba de mirarla.

\- Listo, con esto estarás más presentable, en todo caso debo acompañarte hasta tu casa para que dejes de meterte en problemas- Le da una palmada por su hombro.}

\- Jill, si veras- Se queja de la acción- Ya entendí- Dice irritado.

Se levantan y siguen hasta el hogar de los Marini, mientras en otro punto de la ciudad Enrico llega a la estación, al pasar la entrada es saludado por los oficiales que se encontraban allí, Camina por el vestíbulo doblando hasta una entrada lateral, ingresa y ve a su jefe inmediato, un hombre de postura impasible, audaz, con unos lentes oscuros que ocultaban sus ojos, este lo observa sin mostrar ninguna expresión.

\- Enrico. Ya sabes por la carta. - Señala la carta que lleva guardada en su bolsillo - Se han presentado demasiadas amenazas allá en las montañas Arklam. Vamos a tomar acción ya.

\- Si, entiendo la situación señor. - Dice firme el gran hombre- Esas criaturas que han acribillado deben ser detenidas.

\- Eso está bien Enrico. Reúna a tu equipo, mientras hablare con Barry- Se voltea el hombre, saliendo de la habitación.

\- Señor, Wesker- Su jefe se para y lo mira- Tengo una duda. Que haremos exactamente allá arriba- No sabía bien el propósito de la misión.

\- Te lo diré cuanto reúnas a tu equipo. En tanto espere nueva orden- Se retira.

Enrico sentía un vacío en todo el pecho, era una sensación de angustia, de impaciencia. No lo dejaba concentrar, será el problema con su hijo. No era algo más, pero no encontraba una respuesta en su mente. Decide dejar pasar los pensamientos y camina hacia otro salón conjunto, allí estaba un hombre afroamericano, de una edad similar, bastante alto, más de 190, corpulento. Él estaba leyendo unos informes, algo relacionado con unas pruebas químicas.

\- Kenneth- Lo llama, este se da cuenta y se reincorpora en una postura firme, era claro que era su subalterno- No es necesario tanto protocolo.

\- Lo siento señor, son las reglas- Se mantiene inflexible.

\- Estabas leyendo los informes sobre las pruebas analizadas de las montañas. Que encontraste.

\- Estuve hojeado las páginas y noto unas sustancias inusuales en los bosques. Mira- Extiende el informe para mostrárselo a su superior, este mira detenidamente cada ilustración, de las formas de los elementos recogidos allá- Esta piedra encontrada allá, tiene un tipo de sangre inusual, fue recogida cuando se encontró el cuerpo de aquella mujer destrozada.

\- No me lo recuerdes, eso me mantuvo todo un día sin comer-Dice Enrico.

Recuerda cuando llego el informe de la primera víctima, una mujer de alrededor de los 20 fue hallada cerca del rio, tenía unas heridas bastantes devastadoras, su cara y cuello totalmente destripados hasta llegar en algunas aperturas al hueso, su brazo literalmente arrancado, se encontró el resto del brazo a 23 metros de distancia, hacia el inicio de una cordillera. El brazo presentaba unas mordidas causadas por un animal, lo inusual es que ningún animal tiene esa fuerza demoledora, ni siquiera los osos negros que merodean allí. Recordar esa expresión de la cara de la víctima, de terror puro, abriendo su boca en un alarido. Ella fue comida viva, que criatura era capaz de ruin acto. Se descubrió más adelante que habían visto en las lejanías unas criaturas, monstruos de tamaño de perros, pero con la ferocidad de lobos hambrientos. Igual no se explicaba bien como esos perros podían hacer un daño tan grande, la chica muerta no fue la única víctima que presento esas devastadoras heridas, todas las personas desaparecidas aparecían más adelante con heridas similares.

\- Estas muestras indicaron, por los restos del posible atacante, que no es una especie conocida como tal, es un perro, pero tiene unas estructuras totalmente diferentes.

\- Como puede ser eso- No lo cree Enrico.

\- Analizaron las pruebas y no se encontró una estructura similar con más de 100 razas, tiene una cercanía con un Doberman, pero como digo, estas cadenas de los organismos son muy diferentes.

\- Parecen perros endemoniados- Dice para sí Enrico.

\- Exactamente, nada tiene la ferocidad y la crueldad de hacer esos actos. Lo que sea eso, no tiene corazón.

\- Bueno, convoque a tus compañeros, tendremos una misión especial.

\- No me diga…- Se anticipa Kenneth.

\- Sí, me temo que sí, hay que ir a lo profundo de las montañas Arklam.

\- No es posible, como nos envían a un lugar desolado así como así. Sabes que yo no tengo ninguna instrucción militar, a duras penas manejo la cachiporra.

\- Yo tampoco entiendo, pero son órdenes superiores, Reúna a todos y esperemos lo que tenga que decir el capitán Wesker.

\- Ok, señor- Se retira Kenneth, con más dudas, le aterraba la idea de ir hasta allá. Aunque ocultaba sus miedos ante los demás, la verdad es que le aterraba hasta casi al punto de la fobia ir a pasajes oscuros, por eso prefirió la química, era mucho más seguro en un espacio cerrado, fijo, podía soportar largas jornadas analizando muestras químicas, haciendo experimentos, prefería cualquier reto químico a enfrentarse afuera, en la oscuridad.

Ya en otro lugar, Brian llega a su hogar, allí su madre corre a abrazarlo, no evita soltar algunas lágrimas de alegría.

\- Mi bebe, me tenías preocupada, no te vuelvas a ir así- No deja de abrazarlo.

\- Ma no es para tanto, jeje, auug- Se queja, ya que su madre lo toca por uno de los moretones, inmediatamente ella se aparta y con una mirada seria interroga.

\- Que hiciste hijo, mostrarme- Empieza a subir la camisa de Brian y ve algunos moretones, eso la hace enojar- ¡Es increíble, Te vas y mira como vuelves!…No te da vergüenza- Estaba enojada Ángela.

\- Ma lo siento, me cogieron entre tres y me golpearon- No quería pelear.

\- No te da pena- Alza su voz decepcionada- Nosotros te hemos criado como un chico bueno, no quiero imaginar porque te metiste en esos problemas- Hace una pausa, toma un respiro y dice- ¿Estas consumiendo drogas? ¿Acaso le debes dinero a uno de esos muchachos?

\- ¡No!...como voy a hacer eso. No me gusta las drogas, nunca me han gustado y nunca me gustaran- Decía con total sinceridad.

\- Entonces por que estas todo lastimadito, dígame.

\- Puedo responderle esta pregunta- Interviene Jill, la señora la mira atenta- Él fue emboscado por tres chicos, liderados por un tal Javier.

\- Javier….Ya se, ese chico es un caso perdido, un problema en la escuela, ahora el que estaba haciéndole a mi niño.

\- Ma, por favor- se sentía avergonzado, sobre todo por la presencia de Jill que lo miraba con una sonrisa disimulada.

\- Ellos atacaron a su hijo, estando el en seria desventaja, afortunadamente él se defendió bien. Sobre todo al revisar que uno de los chicos tenía un cuchillo guardado.

Ángela hace una expresión de terror, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, estaba a punto de morir su hijo. Se dispone a abrazarlo con más fuerza y llorar. No se creía esa situación, pero agradecía a Dios en el fondo de su alma, su niño estaba a salvo. Brian miraba apenado a su madre, solo le había causado problemas, la verdad ella no merecía sufrir por sus problemas.

\- Ma, lo siento tanto- Lo dice en tono solemne.

\- Espero que aprendas una lección hijo. No quiero perderte, me mataría- Dice entre sollozos Ángela.

\- Está bien, me concentrare en mi estudio y me alejare de los problemas.

\- Ojala fuera verdad- Lo mira a los ojos- Ojala fuera verdad mi niño- Le da un beso en la frente.

\- Bueno Brian, te cuidas, no te metas más en problemas- Se va despidiendo Jill.

\- Lo siento Jill- Se excusa limpiándose sus lágrimas- No te agradecí como debía ser, eres mi heroína. Te invito a una tacita de té, es increíble que no haya atendido la visita.

\- No es necesario señora Ángela. Entiendo que tienes muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Nunca es ninguna molestia tu presencia querida, quédate un ratico, esta tacita te dejara óptima para tu trabajo.

\- Listo, me convenciste- Sonríe ya rendida Jill- Sé qué haces un té bien delicioso.

Jill se acomoda por el sofá, mientras Brian se mantiene quieto, no sabía lo que sucedería ahora en adelante, el juego era en unas 3 horas y se lo iba a perder por tonterías. Erick lo observaba tratando de decirle mediante señas entonces, que pasaría con el equipo. Brian simplemente quedo en blanco.

Mientras en la Estacion R.P.D ya habían reunido todo el equipo bravo, Enrico los guías hacia una habitación extensa, allí estaba Wesker hablando con Barry, su rival en la oficina, lo respeta aunque no deja de sentir envidia por las capacidades de su rival. Igual confiaba en su experiencia para estar en el comando de su equipo. Se acerca hasta su superior.

\- Listo Enrico- Observa a todos los miembros sin hacer ninguna expresión- Hemos encontrado pruebas contundentes que esas criaturas se resguardan en el bosque de la montaña Arklam, cerca del lago de Raccoon City. Esta misión consiste de ir y acabar con esas bestias. Por la urgencia de la misión, los enviare a ustedes.

\- Señor- Dice tímidamente Kenneth- Entiendo la situación de confrontar el peligro, pero no somos muy pocos, la verdad no estamos preparados.

Sus compañeros los asistían con su mirada, entre ellos la miembro más joven, Rebecca Chambers, una joven chica de cabellos castaños, recién salida de la escuela de Raccoon School. Por sus excelentes capacidades de curación y primeros auxilios ingreso al equipo bravo. Tenía mucho miedo, no es una situación que vaya a enfrentarse una chica. Kenneth tenía toda la razón, Solo Enrico, Forest y Richard poseían instrucciones de combate. Se especializaron en un estilo de combate, Enrico se basó en la defensa personal y entrenamiento intensivo por la unidad Ranger del ejército de los Estados Unidos. Forest su especialidad era ser un excelente francotirador y Richard tenia instrucción militar y se encargaba de respaldar la labor del compañero de reconocimiento, por eso iba Kenneth, a reconocer el terreno.

\- Cada uno tiene unas facultades únicas- Levanta el tono de su voz, algo irritado por la osadía del gran hombre – Tu sabes reconocer los terrenos, eso es una habilidad indispensables, sobre todo por la dificultad del terreno, la extensión del bosque. Cada uno tiene una tarea que hacer, llegar, reconocer el lugar y desplegarse hasta dar con esas criaturas- Se dirige a todos.

Todos los miembros asisten, Wesker viendo que dio resultado sus razones, continua. Enrico nota una pequeña expresión maliciosa, trato de ignorar eso y escuchar a su superior. Barry seguía anotando, aunque en el fondo tenía un asunto que no lo dejaba pensar.

\- Arrancaran dentro de una hora, el piloto ya está listo, prepárense como puedan. Si hay algún imprevisto, el equipo Alpha- Señala a Barry- Asistirá en su misión, queda claro todo lo que dije- Pregunta a sus subalternos, estos asisten.

Cada uno va organizando sus cosas, Rebecca prepara su kit de primeros auxilios, cuando pasa su jefe, Enrico apoya su brazo en el hombro de ella y con una mirada solemne dice a la chica.

\- Rebecca, sé que estas acta para esta misión. Es normal que sientas miedo, pero sé que por tus capacidades puedes ser alguien determinante en la misión.

\- Gracias señor- Dice tímidamente la chica.

\- Entenderé si no quieres ir, me excusare con mi capitán. La verdad nos falta más preparación.

\- No, Ire, no importa los problemas, es mi misión acompañarlo señor-Dice con una claridad, que convence al gran hombre.

\- De acuerdo, aunque pediré a Wesker que nos permita llevar a un miembro más.

Enrico llama a un miembro formidable, Edward Dewey para que los asista en la misión, confiaba en la capacidad de aquel hombre, sobre todo para resguardar a Rebecca. Ya seguro de su equipo se dirige a Barry, que mantenía una mirada cabizbaja.

\- ¿Pensando que esto es una locura?- Barry mira sobresaltado.

\- Lo siento, es que esto no tiene ningún sentido. Por qué ir hasta las profundidad del bosque, eso es una misión suicida.

En realidad aceptaba la angustia de su rival. Barry no era un tipo que se asustara, más bien lo contrario, mantenía un gran temple en las situaciones más adversas, por eso le entrañaba esa actitud inusual.

\- No te preocupes, hemos sido preparados para estos momentos, somos S.T.A.R.S- Dice animando Enrico a su rival y amigo.

\- La verdad tienes razón.-Se repone un poco Barry.

Mientras el equipo prepara todo lo conveniente para salir al puerto, Wesker camina por un estrecho corredor, fuera de la vista de sus compañeros, estaba en el fondo expectante, ya era la hora de probar la eficacia del equipo, se dirige hasta una puerta alejada del público, ingresa y pone cerrojo a la entrada. Sigue caminando bajo la oscuridad, mientras avanza crece su ansiedad. Quería que salieran ya el equipo y fuera hasta las profundidades del bosque. Llega hasta el final del camino, donde solo se ve un cuarto de utilería, presiona unos objetos e inesperadamente se abre un nuevo camino, ingresa en él y se cierra. Wesker prepara metódicamente su plan, se sienta en un cubículo, frente a este están todas las pantallas, enfocándose en un paraje oscuro, se queda quieto, aguardando el preciso momento de que dé inicio su plan maestro, sonríe maliciosamente.


	3. Capitulo 2: Hora Cero

_Nota: En este capitulo he decidido adaptar un poco los acontecimientos que daran inicio a Resident Evil 0, para ir mostrando los futuros problemas que se enfrentaran el equipo Bravo, espero que les guste._

Capítulo 2: Hora Cero

Chris está organizando su espacio, revisando los informes una y otra vez. Al igual que Barry se mantiene expectante por la misión, si por alguna casualidad el equipo Bravo tiene dificultades, ellos respaldarían la labor dando asistencia. Notaba la incertidumbre en sus compañeros, no encuentra ningún sentido en todo esto. Cierra el cuaderno de informes, agarra un celular grande, marca Nokia y llama a su compañera.

Jill disfruta de un sorbo de rico te rojo, sentía que la restablecía totalmente. En esto suena su teléfono celular, se dispone a contestarlo.

\- Chris… ¿Dime ha habido alguna novedad?- Pregunta la joven oficial de cabellos castaños.

\- Wesker ha decidido empezar la acción, en este instante el equipo Bravo se dirige al bosque Arklam…- Esas palabras alertaron a su compañera, que escuchaba impávida- No entiendo las razones para que ellos se expongan así, pero bueno, aquí estoy esperando que a nuestros compañeros les vaya bien.

\- ¡Por qué no me dijiste antes y yo tan despreocupada!- Hace una pausa la chica- Ahora mismo arranco allá- Sentencia Jill.

\- Listo, te espero acá, ya prepare algunas cosas para ti, como precaución- Se despide Chris.

Jill siente una tensión, como que iban a exponer al equipo a ir a un gran bosque, en la oscuridad y con los grandes peligros como aquellas criaturas que han cobrado tantas vidas de inocentes. Sabe en el fondo de su corazón que esa experiencia no se puede ir así de prisa, sus compañeros no están preparados. La Familia Marini estaba extrañada, hace unos momentos Jill estaba tranquila, ahora toda esa calma se borró con esa llamada, quedan en la total incertidumbre.

\- Lo siento señora Ángela, debo retirarme, hay un trabajo muy urgente que hacer en la estación. Prometo quedarme la próxima y disfrutar de este rico te- Se disculpaba Jill, mientras se levantaba.

\- Entiendo perfectamente. Pero dime- La mira la señora Marini con cierto temor- Es algo respecto a mi marido.

\- Pues…-Duda unos segundos, no podía ponerlos tensos, diciéndoles la verdad. Se quedó en silencio. Eso confirmaba los temores a la señora Marini, que se afligía por cada pensamiento fatalista- La verdad vamos a quedarnos más tiempo en nuestros trabajos, llego un incidente de bandas que exige que todos estén concentrados en la estación, haciendo los respectivos controles para detener a los infractores- No era una mentira que la convenciera, pero tenía que mantener la calma de la señora.

\- Entiendo, siendo así te agradezco por todo Jill- Agradece Ángela, aunque en el fondo sabía que Jill ocultaba algo- Espero que vuelvas pronto, siempre serás bienvenida.

\- Muchas gracias a ti Señora Ángela, prometo volver pronto- Se retira a la puerta y mira a Brian- Y tú, sea juicioso y gana ese campeonato- Se despide con una cálida sonrisa, guardándose para sí misma una gran angustia e incertidumbre.

\- Gracias Jill- Se despide Brian de la oficial.

\- Bueno hijo- Lo mira seriamente, sabiendo que su hijo fue imprudente y problemático- Tus acciones han sido demasiado graves. Fuiste irrespetuoso, grosero. Casi te haces matar por tonterías. Debería castigarte- Brian esperaba que terminara el regaño y afrontar de mejor manera su castigo- aunque he pensado bien, tu luchaste por este campeonato por todo el transcurso del año y perderlo por tonterías sería muy injusto y doloroso. Por lo que tienes mi permiso de jugar.

\- ¡Gracias Ma!- La abraza demostrando todo el cariño, pero ella interrumpe, aun mirándolo con seriedad.

\- Pero, debes saber que no te has librado de tu castigo. Tu castigo empezara después de terminar el juego. Entonces a partir de mañana nada de salidas, estarás aquí acompañándome en casa, ayudándome- Su autoridad hizo retroceder al joven, que la miraba intentando reclamar, pero no podía hacerlo. Merecía ese castigo, entonces finalmente acepto.

\- Entiendo Ma, disculpe por todas las molestias- Inclina la cabeza hacia abajo, mostrándose arrepentido.

\- Listo hijo- Suaviza su tono de voz y abraza a su hijo- Eres mi hermoso hijo, Te amo y quiero que crezcas como un hombre de bien.

\- Entiendo Ma- Dice Brian aceptando el amor de su madre.

\- Por cierto Erick, gracias por acompañar a mi madre. No dejarla sola- Le dice a su viejo amigo.

\- No es nada, pero a la próxima deje esas peleas, te perdiste de una gran cena, me toco comer por ti. Ahora nos veremos, voy a prepararme- Se despide Erick, chocando la mano con su amigo.

\- Que se aguarden de la jugada BE, jejeje- Dice sonriente Brian.

Mientras se alistan para el mayor juego de sus vidas. Enrico espera que su equipo ingrese al helicóptero, ya está Kenneth en su posición, Forest estaba afuera, hablando con Chris. Los dos eran muy buenos amigos, competían mucho en los tiros al blanco. Estaban discutiendo sobre nuevos modelos de rifles.

\- Este nuevo modelo tiene una cadencia de 3 segundos. Es ideal para ráfagas intensas. Como esas películas de Black Hawn, con las unidades de francotirador- Presumía Forest.

\- No creo, esas armas deben tener un uso totalmente privativo. Con tal poder de cadencia, ya no sería rifle. Sé cómo son de recelosos la armada Estadounidense- Dice recordando sus experiencias en las fuerzas aéreas, que fue difícil, por ser ellos muy rígidos en sus normas.

\- Entiendo eso, en todo caso, esta noche afinare aún más mi puntería. Para cuando llegue voy a buscar las maneras de adquirir el Killer Bet- Va despidiéndose de Chris, estrechando cada uno sus manos- Guárdame ese tablero de Ocre, para la próxima tanda de tiros.

\- Listo, en todo caso, estaré aquí. Algo me dice que también practicare bastante hoy, cuidándole las espaldas a ustedes.

\- Sí que eres engreído. Nos vemos Chris- Se entra al avión.

Llega al cuartel Rebecca, seguida de Edward, Ambos se sentía deseosos de llegar al fondo del asunto. Más atrás sale corriendo Richard, se veía alcanzado, esperando una reprimenda de su capitán. Pero este se mantenía inmóvil.

\- Buena suerte equipo. Si algo llamen a la base- Dice Chris, mientras Enrico se mueve hacia él.

\- Chris Prepare todo, Algo me dice que esto no va ser fácil- Indica Enrico- Entiendo que estas a tanto de los peligros que puede haber allá arriba.

\- Estaré pendiente, aquí tengo la radio sintonizada- Señala su radio- Por cierto, no entiendo por qué los envían allá a estas horas y sabiendo que existe esas criaturas, no lo entiendo.

\- Yo tampoco, será porque somos S.T.A.R.S. El enviarnos garantiza que estamos cumpliendo a la ciudad con darles seguridad.

Chris no se convence, la verdad esa frase está muy trillada, solo esperaba que les fuera bien. Que esas criaturas no resultaras tan terroríficas como han mostrado los medios de comunicación, que sean solo exageraciones. La realidad no es así, es mucho peor, los cadáveres, las muertes que sufrieron, eso indica que esas criaturas no tienen ninguna piedad, compasión por alguna vida humana. Enrico regresa al helicóptero, el piloto va apretando unos botones, donde da inicio a la secuencia de despegue. Edward se sienta como copiloto, dando asistencia al piloto Kevin, que se notaba algún despistado. Kenneth mira a la distancia, que abra sido de su familia, sus hijos deben estar esta hora en las calles de California y su esposa con sus amigas. Quería terminar eso para volver con su familia. No era el único, Enrico estaba dispuesto a dejar esta misión como la última, estaba pensando en las palabras necesarias para escribir su carta de renuncia. Salir de la manera más decorosa. Iba a hacer esta misión su carta de despedida, con este acto brindaría de su sacrificio, templanza y responsabilidad a la ciudad. Con eso sería su última misión. Ya el resto sería vida compartida con la familia, pensaba en un viaje por Viena, a disfrutar de su rica cultura clásica, hacer allí su segunda luna de miel con Ángela, que había sido totalmente fiel y entregada a él. Nunca le había fallado, ella merecía su amor. Respecto a su hijo haría todos los esfuerzos para volver a las relaciones de antaño, donde el disfrutaba del tiempo, de sus enseñanzas, esas tardes soleadas de fin de semana. Pensaba en instruirlo aún más en las artes marciales, que fuera un complemento perfecto. Por si el básquet no salía. Aunque sabía que su hijo podía ser jugador profesional. Esos pensamientos se fueron quedando mientras el helicóptero arrancaba. Chris mira desde abajo, como se iban alejando en el horizonte. En esto sale Jill, que queda observando desde lejos.

\- Jill, Debemos prepararnos. Ya aliste tus Ganzúas. Estamos esperando órdenes de Wesker.

\- Como me hubiera gustado ayudado, solo 6 personas, lo mínimo debería ser un grupo de al menos 30- Dice Jill preocupada.

\- Tienes razón, Voy a hablar con el capitán, a ver si podemos actuar lo más pronto posible- Se va retirando, volviendo al cuartel, Jill lo sigue.

Ya por unas extensas llanuras, por una apertura va cruzando a gran velocidad un tren, Eclipse Express, se lea su nombre estampado en él. El camino iba bastante despejado, una noche bastante tranquila o eso parecía. Los pasajeros dentro de las cabinas disfrutaban del tranquilo viaje, ignoraban por completo una extraña presencia a una distancia mayor, escondida por unas crestas montañosas, era un hombre cubierto por la oscuridad, solo brillaba sus ojos con absoluto rencor, no olvidaba la gran traición de las personas que creían sus amigos, había resurgido de las tinieblas efectuando su primer golpe hace más de 2 meses. Era tiempo de retomar el siguiente paso, extiende su brazo hacia el tren, inmediatamente el suelo se va moviendo inesperadamente hacia el vehículo andante, a gran velocidad. Este hombre suelta una mirada macabra, cuando o que está debajo arremete al Eclipse Express, incumpliendo violentamente, las personas en sus asientos miran horrorizadas como salen de las ventanas y los accesos unas grandísimas sanguijuelas que se les aferran, succionándole la vida entera. El hombre se retira dando inicio su plan de venganza.

A unos 5 kilómetros al este, por un viejo camino pasa un camión, era del gobierno federal, dentro estaba aprisionado un joven moreno, esposado. Su credencial decía Billy Coen. En la lista está imputado de homicidio. Los guardias se encargan de llevarlo hasta la prisión federal. Ellos ven interrumpido su actividad cuando escuchan un horrible estruendo. Ven al fondo el Eclipse como se descarrilla, chocando contra unas montañas nacientes.

\- ¡Dios mío!-Exclama asustado el conductor.

\- Choco el Eclipse- Se baja uno de los guardias- Debemos reportar de inmediato.

Ellos no fueron los únicos que se alertaron por la situación, entre las espesas malezas, el ruido había despertado a otros seres que hacían presencia en el lugar, esas extrañas criaturas se movieron hasta el origen del ruido y vieron a los guardias saliendo del vehículo. Era su oportunidad de atacar, se lanzaron sin pensarlo dos veces a una asombrosa velocidad. Solo Billy que se mantenía silencioso detecto a esas criaturas.

\- ¡Cuidado!- Señala al conductor, que lo mira con desprecio.

-De que hablas maldito- En esto es alcanzado por una horrenda criatura que vuela hasta atravesar con sus grandes colmillos su cuello- Argggggg.

\- ¡Qué demonios!- Mira atónito como ese repulsivo ser, clava sus potentes dientes en su compañero agonizante. Mientras otros dos llegaba a atacarlo, se devuelve al vehículo- ¡Dios mío!- Gritaba asustado.

\- Esas criaturas no son de este mundo- Señala el convicto, el otro trata de mantener su cordura, tratando de arrancar el vehículo, pero uno de las criaturas se abalanza encima del vidrio, rompiéndolo con su hocico destrozado, el guardia mira horrorizado y sale por la puerta del copiloto- A dónde vas, libéreme, no me deje morir aquí- Grita al guardia, este está muerto del miedo, pero sabe que no puede dejar su trabajo tirado.

\- ¡Eres un convicto, por que debería dejarte salir!- Grita molesto el guardia, pero ve que la bestia se aproxima violentamente, sin pensarlo saca su pistola y dispara hacia la criatura, esta cae torpemente, pero inmediatamente se levanta- ¡Que son esas cosas!

Observa una criatura con forma de perros, pero con la piel destrozada, viéndose partes de sus huesos y músculos expuestos, estas bestias lucían aterradoras, mostrando sus colmillos y mirando con sed de sangre. El guardia finalmente por acción de la adrenalina decide hacer caso a su corazón y se devuelve al asiento de atrás, saca sus llaves e ingresa a toda velocidad la llave correcta.

\- Pásame un arma, esa criatura está acercándose- Ve como este perro endemoniado da un impulso hacia adelante, abriendo sus fauces. El guardia abre la puerta y le pasa su arma, pero es tarde, recibe una mordida devastadora, que le arranca la mano con que sostenia la llave, esta rueda dos metros, mientras la bestia se vuelve otra vez al guardia, este grita del inmenso dolor, estaba sangrando a gorgotones. Billy apunta como puede aferrando con sus dos manos directo a la bestia que se aproxima violentamente hacia él. Da un disparo en toda la mandíbula, volándole el hocico a la bestia. Esta cae retorciéndose del dolor. Sale del vehículo y Da un disparo definitivo en ese ser demoniaco. Eso alerto a los otros dos animales que estaban más al fondo, comiéndose al antiguo guardia.

\- Arggg- Llora del dolor, aferra el muñón como puede, pero sabe que esa herida le está haciendo perder la consciencia- ¡Dios mío!, no quiero morir….no quiero morir- Dice llorando el guardia.

\- Por favor, quítame las esposas, así es muy incómodo disparar. Necesito que tengas fuerza- Mira, dándole ánimos al guardia, este hace un gesto afirmativo y se dispone a recoger su antigua mano. Eso era demasiado, estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, pero debía al menos tratar de vivir. Le aterraba la idea de morir, saco fuerzas para sacar la llave y empezar a quitar las esposas.

Las bestias habían cambiado su objetivo y corrían agresivamente hacia ellos. Billy se enfoca como puede, dispara, pero esta bala solo golpea superficialmente al perro endemoniado, lo cual no pierde su velocidad terrorífica, mientras el otro toma impulso. Dispara de nuevo, esta vez tienen suerte, la bala se incrusta en la cabeza del animal. Pero el otro monstruo está a punto de alcanzarlos. El guardia perdía su consciencia había perdido bastante sangre, pero sabía que ese ataque era inevitable, por lo que empujo a Billy, para así recibir de lleno un poderoso mordisco en el cráneo. Cae de bruces, mientras la bestia mastica su ser. Billy queda consternado, el guardia había elegido sacrificarse, se levanta y dispara en la cabeza a la bestia. El pobre guardia solo emite ruidos entrecortados. Miraba con suplica al joven moreno y dice con sus últimas fuerzas.

\- Mátame…por favor…cofff- Tose sangre- Extiende su brazo intacto- Por favor- Suplica al joven, este lo mira con lastima.

Billy accede y con un tiro certero da fin al sufrimiento al pobre hombre, queda inmóvil, Le dolía realmente ver a la gente morir, no era el asesino que la justicia decía que era. Sabía que no podía darse el lujo de perder su vida, el guardia había hecho el sacrificio por alguna razón e iba a honrar esa decisión. Ingreso al camión y saco los cartuchos y todo lo que podía serle útil. Pensaba enterrar a los cadáveres, pero sabía que no podía quedarse quieto. Por lo que se encamino hacia el Eclipse que estaba postrado en esas llanuras.

Ya volviendo a la ciudad, que aún se mantenía en una noche serena, ignorando los problemas que acontecieron a distancia. Se están dando los preparativos para la final del campeonato interescolar. La cancha de Raccoon High School está repleta de un centenar de personas. Habían acudido en masa, a apoyar este gran juego. Eso mantenía el partido con una expectativa alta. Sobre todo porque en esas finales se va reclutando jugadores para los equipos universitarios. Brian llega a tiempo donde el equipo. Esta mentalizado a ganar este juego, esta vez dejara toda su duda para tener éxito. El entrenador nota ese nuevo semblante, esa mirada de tigre y le dice.

\- Veo que has estado concentrado. Eso está bien. En todo caso prepárate, podríamos requerirte más pronto de lo que crees- Dice el entrenador.

\- Gracias señor- Responde Marini- Mientras va estirando sus brazos.

Los equipos se reúnen en sus respectivos campos, donde los entrenadores les dicen que estrategia deben implementar hacia su rival, para ganar. Los fanáticos cantaban coros apoyando a los jugadores. Se escuchaba más volumen de parte de la casa para el Team Raccoon. El arbitro reúne a los capitanes, el capitán rival era bastante fornido y alto. Su presencia intimidaba a los otros jugadores. Este mira al fondo y cruza miradas con Brian. Sabe que el chico moreno es el rival a batir. El Árbitro da comienzo al juego y rápidamente Raccoon Stars toma el balón bajo el liderazgo de su capitán. Ninguno es capaz de interponerse a él, ni siquiera Erick que se devolvía a toda velocidad para ver que con una magistral jugada anota la primera cesta. Raccoon Stars se iba adelante. Retoma el ataque el equipo visitante, pasando como un temible animal el gran capitán. Erick esta vez se cruza en su camino y se dispone a bloquearlo. Pero en un último segundo pasa el balón hacia adelante.

\- ¡Que!- Mira como el balón vuela hacia un jugador que corría a gran velocidad por el costado, este intercepta el balón y anota con un tiro por esa misma posición.

\- ¡Es rápido!- Dice Brian para sí mismo, era claro que su rival era demasiado talentoso, quería jugar pronto.

En la tribuna, Ángela mantiene una preocupación, esperaba que pusieran pronto a su hijo. Que el resolviera el partido, en esto escucha una voz.

\- Señora Marini- Se sienta Mitchell a su lado, saludándola- Como has estado.

\- Bien querida- dice sonriente Ángela.- Tu como has estado Mitchell. Entiendo que han estado muy llenos de trabajos este semestre.

\- Sí, es horrible, hoy pasamos un quizá devastador, creo que perdí. Solo espero salir a vacaciones- Dice la chica.

\- También espero que Brian lo ingrese al partido. El equipo está perdido sin el- Dice la madre, mirando como al equipo le ingresan otra canasta. Era claro que el capitán de Raccoon Stars era un hueso duro de roer.

\- Quiero que Brian juegue, no es justo- dice disgustada Mitchell.

Mientras el partido se va tomando el visitante una superioridad clara. En otros lados la situación no es agradable, ya volviendo a las montañas Arklam, en una noche que paso de tranquila a una noche agitada iba llegando nuevos espectadores, el helicóptero del equipo Bravo sobrevuela la zona, iluminando el fondo con una linterna, solo vea prados y relieves. Nada interesante. Enrico aguarda el momento para iniciar la misión. Todos estaban callados, concentrados en mantener la calma, disfrutar un poco de la noche, cuando.

\- ¡Oh oh!- Exclama el piloto Kevin.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- Pregunta Kenneth intrigado.

\- Hay un serio problema con uno de los motores- Dice Edward, con una expresión dura, cuando el vehículo empieza a dar una turbulencia, a temblar- ¡Nos va tocar aterrizar, si queremos salir vivos!- Toma el control Edward, viendo que el piloto estaba asustado.

\- ¡Sujétense bien!- Enrico ordena a su equipo que se preparen para el aterrizaje forzoso. El helicóptero va girando bruscamente hacia un lado, casi poniendo sus alas hacia abajo, Edward logra con mucha dificultad maniobrar para que quede en posición, llega al suelo y todos saltan de sus puestos, por la fuerza con la que aterrizo.

Todos salen rápidamente de él. Ya ha pasado el peligro, pero saben que esto apenas es el comienzo de algo peor, lo presienten, el ambiente es bastante tenso, todos están nerviosos, apenas recobrándose del súbito accidente, como el helicóptero pudo fallar, cuando siempre es revisado por técnicos especializados, es una maquina estable, como para poner ese tipo de problemas. Kevin ya más repuesto empieza a abrir la parte delantera del vehículo y ve su motor, este está sacando un espeso vapor.

\- Que tan grave es el daño- Pregunta Enrico.

\- Parece ser que se descompuso el motor, voy a revisarlo- Dice Kevin.

\- Listo- Se dirige a su equipo- Quedamos a unos 3 kilómetros del lago, vamos a dirigirnos en aquel lugar y allí vamos a coordinar su respectivo trabajo.

Los miembros asisten. Kevin se decide quedar para reparar la nave, mientras los demás siguen adelante en su camino, ignorando que unas criaturas paseaban a gran velocidad entre la maleza. El piloto había tenido un gran susto, aun se notaba que era nuevo en esto en las tareas de manejar vehículos aéreos. Aunque se siente confiado de reparar el error, parece ser que se destapo una válvula que transporta el ácido de batería, se dispone a organizarlo volviendo a la nave, a agarrar las herramientas adecuadas, al momento de ingresar queda paralizado del terror. No podía creer lo que miraba sus ojos, estaba al frente suyo un gran perro, con la mitad de su hocico expuesto mostrando sus grandes colmillos, el resto de su espigado cuerpo le faltaba pedazos de piel, lo cual daba un aire más aterrador, Kevin no puede moverse, el animal no da tiempo ya que se lanza tempestivamente en su rostro. Su última expresión es terror puro, esto era el verdadero demonio, que se lo estaba comiendo vivo, así deja este mundo Kevin.

Más adelante Enrico divisa un extraño objeto, continua su paso, llegando a un vehículo terrestre abandonado, era una camioneta de alto blindaje, de la prisión federal. Quedaron atónitos a ver dos cuerpos destripados, uno de ellos tenía su mano a más de 20 metros de distancia, la cual fue vilmente arrancada. Richard se flexiona a inspeccionar el cadáver y anota.

\- Son guardianes de la prisión federal de la capital. Estaban llevando a un preso.

\- Si- Inspecciona el vehículo y encuentra unas placas, decía Billy Coen- Transportaba a un prisionero llamado Billy Coen- Toma el expediente al fondo y lo lee con detenimiento el capitán, se estremece al terminar las líneas- Es un peligroso criminal, es acusado de asesinar a 23 personas.

\- No es posible. Entonces- Mira consternado Edward, endureciendo su mirada y mostrando su rabia e impotencia- Estos guardias también fueron vilmente asesinados por ese canalla- Aprieta sus puños, no soportaba esa clase de injusticia- Maldito seas Billy Coen.

\- Mante la calma- Dice Enrico viendo como su subalterno se alteraba. Es bien sabido que los oficiales deben mantener su compostura, no dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, pues estos harán una mala jugada- Entiendo tu rabia, pero debemos mantener la cabeza fría. Vamos a cambiar el objetivo de la misión, primero debemos localizar a Billy Coen, debemos evitar que escape, es nuestro objetivo de máxima prioridad.

\- Entendido capitán- Dice Rebecca.

\- Creo que el recluso se fue a esta dirección- Dice Richard, anotando que se ve a lo lejos el Eclipse Express bajo esa cresta montañosa.

\- Maldita sea, también esto- Enrico se siente impotente, ahora encontrar uno de los principales medios de transporte chocado, eso era un problema mucho mayor. Esta noche se había complicado bastante- Richard llama a base. Debemos reportar esto inmediatamente.

\- Listo señor- Saca de su bolsillo una radio portátil, intenta sintonizar la señal, pero solo se escucha interferencia- Señor, no responde la radio. La señal no da.

\- ¿Cómo así?...Es imposible. Intenta de nuevo- Dice Enrico con una expresión de intranquilidad.

\- La señal está muerta- Intenta nuevamente Richard, pero la señal deja de emitir algún ruido, ahora si está muerta. Kenneth Coge el aparato e intenta infructuosamente hacerlo funcionar, es inútil.

El equipo Bravo se encontraba en medio de la nada, con graves problemas que resolver. Esta misión se había desdibujado. Ahora un criminal andaba suelto y el principal medio de transporte de Raccoon City estaba destruido. Enrico toma la decisión más acertada.

\- Debemos ir al tren y rescatar al mayor número de sobrevivientes- Da firmes pasos hacia el tren.

El equipo Bravo se dirige a la boca del lobo, sin esperar los temibles peligros que se encuentran más adelante. Enrico ahora cuestiona por qué los enviaron allá, a un lugar desolado, sin ninguna preparación, ahora ni podían comunicarse con la base, no entendía las razones por la que Wesker los envió al matadero, así lo llama al ver los cadáveres de los guardianes de la prisión. Ahora entendía un poco la angustia de Barry, el presentía esos peligros, debía haberlo escuchado, al igual que Chris, que se opuso desde el principio a que fueran solos hasta lo profundo del bosque a explorar. Solo deseaba terminar esta pesadilla, lo terrible era que esta apenas empezaba.


	4. Capítulo 3: Descubrimiento

_Nota: Segui adaptando los acontecimientos, para ir mostrando los verdugos con los que se enfrentan los S.T.A.R.S mientras otros acontecimientos que muestran lo que viviran en el resto del viaje, espero que les guste._

Capítulo 3: Descubrimiento

La gente gritaba, exigiendo a su equipo que saliera de ese largo letargo que les había impuesto su rival. El marcador estaba 29-45 a favor de Raccoon Stars. El equipo local se veía en graves aprietos, Erick había receptado unos pocos balones, pero no era suficiente, todo el equipo adversario inspirados en su capitán que desplegaba el número 9 en su dorsal se movia como una eficiente unidad, respondiendo a cada jugada de su líder. Era claro que necesitaban la ayuda de Brian para cambiar el marcador. El entrenador viendo que la situación se complica más llama al chico Marini.

\- Brian. Ven aquí- El joven se acerca, sabiendo de antemano lo que dirá su entrenador- Prepárate para jugar. Ya es hora que les demuestre quien eres- Sonríe el entrenador.

\- Así será entrenador Bauher- Se dispone a hacer diferentes estiramientos- No voy a decepcionarlo.

El director del Team Raccoon llama a uno de los jugadores, el capitán encargado que tenía la moral destrozada por la contundencia y la habilidad sobrenatural de su rival, le entrega la cintilla de capitan y Brian emprende una carrera hasta el centro del campo. El público estalla de júbilo, eso era lo que estaba exigiendo, que entrara su jugador estrella. Como podía apartarlo en esta etapa crucial.

\- Yuuuuupiiiii- Grita eufórica Mitchell, levantando sus brazos como modo de apoyar.

\- Hijo, Te queremos- Grita desde lejos Ángela, viendo lo emocionado que esta su hijo al entrar al campo- Eres el mejor.

Las dos mujeres empiezan a cantar un coro de victoria, el público se dispone a repetirlo, el joven Marini mira emocionado y algo abrumado, pues no esperaba tanto apoyo, pero en el fondo se sentía feliz, solo esperaba que su padre hubiera estado ahí. No era el momento de pensar en tristeza, dejo de pensar y fue donde su amigo.

\- Ya era hora. El equipo estaba acabado- Dice Erick algo agotado de haber llevado el peso del equipo.

\- Vamos a ganar esto- Se dirige al resto de su equipo- Vamos a darlo todo por ganar, es nuestra única misión. No vamos a acobardarnos jamás- Su vos se eleva, su espíritu va impregnándose hacia los otros jóvenes, que sienten que sus ánimos, sus fuerzas recobran- ¡Vamos a ganar, a ser campeones!

Se reanuda el juego, el capitán del equipo contrario arranca con una acometida directa hacia el arco, pero algo pasa, Brian lo intercepta y con un audaz movimiento le quita el balón. Esa jugada lo desconcentro por primera vez en el juego, Erick corre por el costado izquierdo, pasando dos jugadores que defendían la zona. Brian avanza driblando el balón constantemente, tan rápido que no se veía claramente la posición exacta. Un jugador rival se lanza intempestivamente a agarrar la pelota. Brian adivina sus movimientos y estira su brazo hacia el fondo, lanzando la pelota a Erick que la agarra y lanza una contundente cesta por el costado. El público grita emocionado, Los rivales vuelven a lanzarse hacia el arco local, Brian se adelanta a ellos y le vuelve a robar el balón. 2 jugadores se lanzan a parar su juego, este retrocede y pasa hacia atrás, donde un jugador que se encarga generalmente de defender recibe el balón, este corre rápidamente pasando los rivales hasta llegar a la meta. Allí lanza el balón y vuelve a anotar. Cada anotación hace que la intensidad y el apoyo incrementen. Las fuerzas de los jugadores locales se incrementan, se sienten muy bien. Por primera vez ven con muy buenos ojos al chico Marini, Estaba vez se está comportando como un verdadero líder. De los que inspira a ser mejores, a ser campeones. El capitán rival se acerca a Brian, mostrando una inusual tranquila, diferente a su equipo.

\- Te felicito, no esperaba esas grandes jugadas- Felicita con un tono sarcástico, Brian ríe – Ahora es que el juego se pone divertido, esto se acabó. Van a ser humillados- Endurece su tono y su expresión se vuelve seria.

\- Inténtelo Grandote- El comentario irrita al capitán rival.

\- No sabes con quien te has metido Brian Marini. Yo Russell Owen te voy a apalear- Se devuelve a su campo.

\- Erick, creo que es hora demostrarle a ese grandulón la jugada BE- El pelirrojo se emociona ante esas palabras- Vamos a destrozarlo.

Se posicionan ambos equipos, los capitanes se miran fijamente. Se reanuda el juego, Un jugador de Team Raccoon agarra el balón y corre al campo contrario, pero el capitán Russell le quita el balón y corre a toda velocidad hacia el campo local. Brian se pone al lado, tratando de quitarle el balón. Pero este inmediatamente lo pasa al lado. Erick intercepta al jugador y recupera el balón para el local. Corren hacia el campo visitante. Ahí comienzo una contienda de varios pases, que cada marca impide la canasta. Russell vuelve a poseer el balón y se lanza a velocidad endiablada, demasiado para interceder y anota con el brazo extendido hacia el aro. Apenas esta guerra en el juego comienzo, Brian se siente emocionado en el fondo, hay un rival digno de batir.

Mientras el juego está en su máximo apogeo, por la estación la situación es de una tensa calma. Los miembros de S.T.A.R.S esperaban la llamada por la radio. Deseaba que se reportaran sus compañeros del equipo Bravo. Sabían que esta misión no era sencilla. Chris no se despega de la radio, Jill estando más al fondo entiende esa angustia, el joven finalmente se levanta de su puesto y van caminando hacia una entrada de la recepción.

\- No aguanto más, voy a decirle a Wesker que nos de autorización para dar asistencia.

\- Tienes razón, no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada- Asiste Jill.

Mientras Chris se dirige a la oficina de Wesker. Ignora que una persona extraña está vigilándolos, esta se encontraba con sentimientos encontrados. No sabía cuál era la decisión correcta. Dejo pasar sus conflictos y se dirigió por un camino distinto.

Wesker miraba cada acción acontecida allá afuera, la extensión del bosque, el lago de las montañas y otros relieves montañosos. Espera apaciblemente que las fichas se conecten al lugar indicado. Una voz lo saca de su tarea, gira y ve atrás a un hombre parecido a su edad, llevaba puesto una bata blanca.

\- Aún no ha ocurrido nada- Pregunta curioso el hombre.

\- No he visto ninguna actividad. Espero que el Equipo Bravo llegue donde corresponde.

\- Solo hay que esperar que llegue a su destino. Allá se verá los resultados- Afirma el hombre de bata blanca.

\- Birkin. Eso ya lo sabemos, solo espero que sea rápido, quiero recolectar esos datos pronto- Responde con impaciencia Wesker a su compañero- Solo hay que esperar que las criaturas hagan su trabajo.

El capitán de los S.T.A.R.S sabía de antemano los peligros que estaban en los bosques, con esa frase dio claro que los envió a esa misión suicida, esperaban recolectar los diferentes datos que dieran resultados a sus investigaciones. Wesker ansiaba algo más. Cuando ve en una de las cámaras a distancia un tren descarrilado, eso le quita la aparente tranquila.

\- Que extraño, Ese no es el Eclipse Express- Indica Birkin.

\- Esto si es algo que no estaba previsto de ningún modo- Empieza digitar en un teclado, este acciona la vista de esa cámara al acercar la pantalla del equipo, cuando hace la máxima ampliación, se muestra el tren destruido.

Esto si era bastante inusual, se supone que ese sistema ferrocarril es bastante seguro, eso no tenía los inconvenientes que tuvieron hace un par de meses atrás. Cuando un experimento se salió de control y empezó la catástrofe. Tuvieron que alojarse en un lugar secreto para proseguir las investigaciones. Allí decidieron enviar al equipo Bravo, Ese lugar donde ocurro la catástrofe era el verdadero destino donde el equipo debía dirigirse. Se molestó a ver por un costado que Enrico y sus hombres iban en camino al tren. Debían haberse ido donde les indico él.

\- Que hacen ahí. No deben entrar- Se molesta, sobre todo porque la investigación queda parada- El tren no es ninguna prioridad, deben ir donde les corresponde.

\- Este accidente no es natural. Alguien lo provoco- Inquiere Birkin con una expresión seria.

\- ¿Sera el mismo?- Pensaba en el supuesto espía, que fue el causante de la destrucción de su antiguo lugar de trabajo.

\- Increíble que ese traidor haya vuelto a atacar, si supiéramos quien es, ya nos habríamos encargado- Repite molesto Birkin.

\- Lo único que sabemos es que ese traidor está retrasando nuestros planes. En fin- Se levanta de su silla y se dispone a salir- Voy a intervenir en esta ocasión. No podemos darnos el lujo de que nuestra misión se vaya a la basura.

\- Vas a llamar a tu informante, veo que eres muy audaz.

\- Es un buen hombre, solo necesita un motivo para obedecerme fielmente, ahora nos vemos- Se retira lentamente de la sala, mientras Birkin se sienta a ver la acción que está a punto de ocurrir. En el fondo no lo ve tan malo, si ese traidor ocasiono esto, espera ver pronto la catástrofe.

Ya volviendo a las profundidades del bosque, Enrico dirige a su equipo hacia las instalaciones del tren, que se encontraba en un estado caótico, algunas partes estaban descuadradas, separadas a diferentes distancias. Con un ademan hace señas para que el equipo se despliegue y empiece a rodear por los lados, para obtener una mejor visión del desastre. Solo encontraba dudas e incertidumbre en su cabeza, como era posible que el medio de transporte más seguro y efectivo fuera a chocar así. Sin más tiempo llamo a su equipo.

\- La situación está peor de lo que imaginamos, el tren está totalmente perdido- Apunta Edward.

\- Revisamos el lado oriental y solo se ve escombros y destrucción. Dudo mucho que alguien haya sobrevivido a ese impacto- Responde con total pesimismo Kenneth.

\- No podemos asegurarlo. Debemos investigar y encontrar supervivientes. Vamos a dividirnos en tres equipos. Tu Rebecca iras con Edward por la entrada principal. Kenneth ira con Forest por el costado sur y tu Richard me acompañaras por el costado norte. Vamos a ocupar todas las posibles salidas, esperando tener suerte. En todo caso dime Richard, al menos podemos comunicarnos entre nosotros mismos, ya que no dio comunicación a la base.

\- Voy a mirar señor- Empieza a manipular el aparato, tras un breve intento conecta la señal con la radio de Enrico, este ve con agrado la respuesta del aparato- Si, efectivamente podemos comunicarnos. Pero no entiendo por qué no podemos hacerlo a la base.

\- Eso vamos a averiguarlo. Ahora empecemos la búsqueda de supervivientes.

El equipo se encamina a sus diferentes posiciones. Rebecca y Edward son los primeros en arrimar a la zona, la entrada al vagon esta resquebrajada desde adentro, ingresan al lugar y de inmediato sienten un ambiente tenso, pesado. No ven con muy buenas esperanzas esta nueva misión.

\- Este sitio me da escalofríos- Viendo como los muros estaban agrietados, había un montón de escombros y materiales desbaratados. – Esperemos que el capitán este en lo cierto.

\- Tienes Razón. Algo me dice que esto no es accidente- Intuye Edward.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunta con cierta curiosidad la joven.

\- El Eclipse Express no solo es muy seguro el tren en sí. Tiene un sistema de carriles preparados para una emergencia como estas. No entiendo por qué no han accionado este sistema de emergencia.

\- Como sabes eso- Pregunta Rebecca.

\- Tengo un viejo compañero, él trabaja en Umbrella. Me ha contado todo lo que ha sucedido en los viajes. Este tren es el transporte de los empleados de Umbrella. Viendo esto, debía haber llegado ya un equipo de emergencias. Se bien que la corporación tiene un sistema de primeros auxilios de primer nivel.

\- Es increíble que sepas tanto de eso. Esperemos que haya sobrevivientes, así es más sencillo solicitar ayuda a ellos.

\- Esperemos que si- Responde Edward con una gentileza.

Ambos siguen pasando los corredores, viendo la misma situación. En esto ve que un lado del tren se despedazo del todo, quedando expuesto de nuevo al bosque. Los árboles se movían por un viento incesante o eso parecía. Siguieron su camino y Rebecca siente un extraño sonido, afina sus oídos y exclama.

\- ¡Hay un superviviente!- Corre a toda velocidad hacia la puerta que da acceso a los puestos donde estarían los pasajeros.

\- Rebecca espera- Trata de que su compañera se detenga, pero ella ya se adelantó- Espere un momento- En esto escucha unos movimientos extraños. Se gira hacia atrás y pasa su vista hacia el exterior. Algo se mueve entre los matorrales, Saca su arma y va tras eso. Su corazón comienza a latir a mayor velocidad, intuye que no es algo bueno. – ¡Quien anda ahí!

En esto otro matorral cercano se mueve vertiginosamente, apunta con su arma ya más asustada. Algo lo estaba rodeado, lo confirma tras ver unas sombras moviéndose a una velocidad sobrehumana. Le es muy complicado seguir esos extraños enemigos, En esto siente un horrible aullido, se gira para recibir una fatal mordida. El tiempo se congela, un grandísimo dolor lo sacude. Una de las criaturas que ronda los bosques le había lanzado un ataque fatal, arrancándole el brazo. Edward se doblega del dolor, consternado al ver a esa horrorosa criatura con forma de perro endemoniado, con su mano derecha aferrada en su boca que no dejaba de sacar hilos de burbuja grisácea. Este monstruo le lanza una mirada asesina y se lanza en una acometida brutal. Edward se levanta con dificultad y alcanza a esquivar otro ataque, pero otro animal infernal le ataca por el dorso, atraviesa su chaleco, siente un horrible dolor, Golpea en su hocico con su brazo intacto y quita a la criatura. El primer perro endemoniado prepara otro ataque, por lo que decide correr, a su lado el otro animal que le sigue por el costado. Estaba rodeado de esas criaturas. Su miedo se hizo real, esas bestias eran las que había ocasionado las muertes en las montañas Arklam, los relatos de que eran demonios se quedaban muy cortos a la realidad. Era mucho peor, corría por su vida, aunque cada paso iba constando vitalidad, ya que no dejaba de sangrar en el muñón derecho, un rastro de sangre marcaba la zona, mientras los perros corrían a toda velocidad, lo estaban alcanzando. Cuando vio una ventana, su instinto, sus fuerzas restantes hicieron presencia y se lanzó hacia el vidrio, atravesando su cuerpo y golpeándose fuertemente en el camino. Una voz conocida se aproxima a auxiliarlo, era su compañera Rebecca que estaba viviendo una completa pesadilla, no se imaginaba los peligros que ella tuvo que vivir hace unos instantes. El dibuja una sonrisa, para minimizar la preocupación de la joven. Pero es inútil, Ella revisaba el muñón que iba sacando borbotones de sangre, intento cubrir la herida sacando un viejo trapo que vio tirado.

\- Edward resiste por favor- Dice preocupada, intentando que mantenga su consciencia.

\- Rebecca. Hay monstruos…cuídate de ellos. Son demonios en persona- Iba perdiendo el sentido, lo vivido fue demasiado para él. Sus fuerzas se iban apagando- Sobrevive…aaaggg- Pierde su batalla, pierde su voluntad y muere.

\- ¡Edward, Nooooo¡- Se lamenta por la partida de su amigo, suelta unas lágrimas, pero no puede lamentar su partida ya que siente otro dos estruendos, se gira aterrada.

Los monstruos ingresan por la ventana conjunta, rodeándolos. Rebecca le horroriza la vista, eran perros que tenía la piel podrida, caída, uno de ellos soltaba esa sustancia gris en su hocico que exponía toda su mandíbula. Estas bestias miran con deseos de sangre. La chica apunta con su pistola y logra darle a una de las criaturas, esta cae torpemente y se levanta lentamente. En esto la otra se aproxima y la derriba, quedando cara a cara, Rebecca aferra toda sus fuerzas para sobrevivir, era un monstruo, este abre sus enormes fauces, tratando de saborear su piel, en un acto ella da una fuerte patada la cual desconcierta a la bestia y alcanza su pistola para disparar tres balas, esta bestia cae de bruces, inmóvil, Rebecca se dirige a la otra que corría torpemente hacia ella, dispara hacia aquella monstruosidad y le da fin. Al terminar la amenaza se arrodilla asustada, incrédula de todo lo acontecido. Aun repasaba lentamente los movimientos de antes, sentía en el fondo que algo golpeaba fuertemente la puerta donde estaban los pasajeros. Estaba aterrada, no sabía qué hacer, las balas estaban acabándose.

Recuerda que haber ingresado a la sala donde estaban los pasajeros, quedo congelada del horror. Un montón de cuerpos destrozados, putrefactos en diferentes posiciones. Prosiguió su viaje hasta llegar donde aquel sonido, pensando inicialmente que eran supervivientes, vio que sus esperanzas habían acabado, era una radio prendida, aferrada a su dueño, que yacía muerto. Duda de sacar la radio de su dueño, pero lo hace, al retirar el aparato, se gira sin saber que este momento sería el más aterrador de su vida. Siente que algo se levanta, unos gemidos salidos de la ultratumba. Devuelve su mirada al cadáver y queda congelada; Este cadáver se levanta lentamente, mirándola con sus ojos carentes de vida, soltando un gemido horrible y desplegando sus manos podridas hacia ella. Retrocede asustada, para ver atrás suyo otros dos cadáveres que se aproximaban. Eran muertos vivientes lo que veía, es imposible, pero era real, apunto con mucha duda con su pistola y descargo el primer tiro que dio por el costado al cadáver de la radio, este se doblego, pero retomo su fuerza inicial para agarrarla. Esos gemidos se multiplicaban, notaba que atrás de los dos cadáveres se levantaban otros. Su cuerpo quedo en estado catatónico, no se podía mover, el tiempo se retrasó, distorsionando la realidad, esos muertos vivientes iban aproximándose firmemente hacia ella. Veía con mucha angustia y tristeza su fin. Comenzó a llorar, se sentía impotente ante la situación, Esto ya era demasiado para ella. Trata de reaccionar, pero siente voces que dicen que es su fin. Se aferra a lo más profundo de su mente, ya siendo arrastrada por esas voces fatales, cuando siente una nueva fuerza, esta interrumpe esos pensamientos fatales, le imprime un nuevo sentido a la chica. Ve como su cuerpo se recobra del shock, ahora los zombies están cerca, apunto de agarrarle su cuello, con esa nueva fuerza empuja con todo lo que posee al zombie, este cae de espaldas.

Ese nuevo sentimiento se acondiciona con la adrenalina, decide retroceder mientras dispara a las criaturas, una de las balas da por el cráneo de cadáver, eso lo deja inmóvil del todo. Descarga nuevas ráfagas, mientras los otros siguen caminando, nota tras acabar el primer cartucho que había derribado dos zombies y otros dos estaban levantándose torpemente. Los tiros en la cabeza era la respuesta. Pero necesitaba recargar, por lo que se giró hacia la entrada hasta ingresar y cerrar. Se había salvado en el momento, pero no sabe por cuánto tiempo cuando escucho un estruendo, investigo y vio a su compañero Edward tendido en el suelo, con un muñón sangrante y otra herida fatal en el costado izquierdo.

Ahora regresa al presente, Estaba su compañero muerto, sin ningún signo de vida, se entristecía al perder a un valioso compañeros que la cuido, se encargó de protegerla cuando hacia las misiones en las calles contra los delincuentes locales. Esos peligros anteriores ya no eran nada con su nueva realidad, perros endemoniados y zombies. La situación de hace un momento le demostró que para ser la más joven de las S.T.A.R.S y no tener experiencia, logro sacar templanza en la adversidad y logro sobrevivir hasta este momento. Se levantó y reviso los cartuchos de su compañero, encontró 2 cajas de cartuchos, eso le permitirá sobrevivir, cumplir la última palabra, la última voluntad de Edward, que sobreviviera a este infierno.

Rebecca se levanta, firme a seguir adelante, a buscar una salida en este infierno. Rezaba por que sus compañeros estuvieran bien. Ingresa hacia una entrada al costado inferior. Por otro lado Enrico saca una expresión de terror, una fila de muertos estaban tirados por su dirección, estaban despedazados y podridos. Se preguntaba cómo podía haber pasado esto, Richard se agacha a inspeccionar uno de los cuerpos, ignorando el gran peligro que vivió Rebecca, en esto retrocede aterrorizado al ver que este cuerpo gira su rostro despedazado hacia él. Se levanta dispuesto a comerlo, los otros muertos se levantan igual.

\- ¡Por dios!- Retrocede asustado, los muertos se habían levantado.

\- Reacciona Richard- Saca su magnum y con un tiro certero le vuela el costado derecho del zombie, el resto del muerto queda en un estado colgante, era aterrador, cae al suelo, aunque el muerto aún persiste en agarrarlos, arrastrándose con su brazo sobrante- Dispárale.

El joven ataca la bestia, dándole un tiro por el lomo superior, esta desbalancea al perro infernal, Enrico sin vacilar apunta con su Magnum en su cabeza. Las otras bestias lo perseguían a gran velocidad, el capitán se pone firme y empieza a descargar las poderosas cargas de su Magnum, dando fin a sus verdugos. Por ahora se había desecho de sus enemigos, pero se cuestionaban. Como esas criaturas podían correr, asechar y atacar de esa manera tan violenta, ningún otro animal tiene ese poder asesino, más aun cuando se ven claramente descompuestas, con partes del musculo y huesos expuestos por la necrosis. Esas bestias eran verdaderos demonios salidos del infierno, eran los Cerberus, siervos del infierno, con el único fin de llevarse vidas inocentes. Ahora entendía la magnitud del peligro. Ayudo a levantarse a Richard. Este está igualmente consternado, sin saber que responder ante este peligro, salieron vivos de milagro.

\- Comunícate con el equipo. Estas bestias son demasiado peligrosas- Indica Enrico.

\- Sí. Señor- Prende el aparato, esperando a que alguien responda la señal. En un par de minutos responde Kenneth, su tono esta exasperado. Le cuesta coordinar las palabras- Kenneth estas ahí.

\- Monstruos… - Su voz esta aterrorizada, mientras se escucha a Forest maldiciendo y disparando- Unos monstruos nos atacan- Se escucha una potente ráfaga de disparos, más a fondo unos gruñidos que se van intensificando- Capitán, Estamos rodeados por esas bestias.

\- Deben resguardarse en un lugar, estando en el bosque estamos más expuestos. Apunten al cuerpo, cuando caigan remátalas- Responde Enrico.

La comunicación se corta, dejándolos intrigados. Richard oprime de nuevo el dispositivo, buscando respuesta de su compañera Rebecca, en unos instantes ella responde.

\- Si, aquí estoy dentro del Eclipse- Contesta la joven, aun con un nudo en la garganta.

\- Rebecca, debes tener cuidado de unas bestias que están en el bosque, nos acabó de atacar.

\- Se dé la situación. Esas monstruosidades…- Se detiene, tratando de articular las palabras- Esas monstruosidades acabaron con Edward, son con forma de perros doberman. Estos monstruos son los mismos demonios, El tren está perdido- Dice con tristeza la joven.

\- Edward… - Se siente impotente, más porque Rebecca esta haya sola, le dolía en verdad perder a alguien de su equipo- Quédate, ya iremos por ti- Dice Enrico.

\- ¡No!- Dice firme Rebecca, anticipando el horror que van a enfrentar sus compañeros- Los perros monstruosos no son los únicos monstruos, hay otros.

\- ¡Como así!, ¿hay otros?, ¿qué son?- Pregunta intrigado Enrico.

\- Son….-Se interrumpe la señal, Richard vuelve a tratar de conectar la frecuencia, pero es inútil.

\- Señor, algo paso, no quiere dar la señal- Dice preocupado Richard.

\- Esto es una horrible pesadilla. Vamos inmediatamente por nuestro equipo, no podemos perder.

Enrico avanza hacia donde se encuentra Rebecca, sin saber que están a punto de meterse en el lugar más peligroso, estaban en el mismo infierno, las monstruosidades allá dentro estaban hambrientas de sangre. Al sentir el aroma de nuevos inquilinos se empezaron a mover activamente, en busca de su presa.

Brian siente un vacío en el corazón, aun cuando juega el partido de su vida, que había emparejado el juego a su favor, siente algo extraño, presentimiento, algo, el tiempo se va ralentizando, mira alrededor, la gente aún sigue emocionada, ignorando sus sentimientos. En esto ve un hombre que no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente, su mirada penetrante, eso lo hacía sentir prevenido. Tal vez era solo suposiciones, ignoro ese vacío y prosiguió el juego, esperando a quitarle el balón a Russell, que ya estaba empezando a cansarse ante el gran nivel de su rival. Este avanza a toda velocidad, en otra emprendida, quedan frente a frente mirándose, miran más allá, tratando de anticipar el movimiento, Russell nota un poco por la mirada el desconcierto de su rival y aprovecha al instante. Pasándole por el lado, los otros no pueden anticipar y este anota. Los demás ven que Brian se dobla, sin saber la causa de su estado, Volvió la vista hacia donde ese hombre, pero ya no estaba allí. Regreso la mirada a su madre, que seguía dando voces de aliento, no podría darse el lujo de perder, tenía que ganar el partido, aun cuando se sintiera mal. Se levanta decidido a darlo todo.

-Vamos hijo, tu puedes, eres un campeón- Dice con voz alta Ángela a su hijo.

Ignora que el mismo hombre que minutos atrás desconcertó a Brian, ahora posaba su mirada en ellá, el modo en que miraba no era nada bueno. Recibe una llamada, se aleja del público y escucha una voz de un hombre, con un tono de autoridad.

\- Como va las fichas- Pregunta en la otra línea el hombre.

\- Aun metidas en su cuento, espero ordenes señor- Responde el hombre extraño.

\- Muy bien, deles un poco de tiempo. Cuando termine todo, ya sabrás que debes hacer.

\- Si señor- Responde con un tono frio y termina la llamada. Mira hacia otro sujeto, uno bastante alto el cual comía unos perros calientes y disfrutaba el partido. El hombre misterioso lo mira a los ojos, este responde a su mirada y se pone totalmente serio, por la seña le indica que estén preparados, que es cuestión de tiempo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Nuevo Aliado

_Nota: Ya pronto estare pasando a la accion pura, en el momento se ha mostrado la letalidad de los Cerberus, ahora se va formando el plan de Wesker._

Capítulo 4: Nuevo Aliado

La noche se ha puesto desoladora, las bestias que habitan entre las sombras salieron a aniquilar vidas humanas, ya un miembro del equipo Bravo murió por las fatales heridas, su cuerpo se tornó azulado, el cuerpo inerte de Edward se convulsiona, haciendo unos movimientos rígidos, unos violentos espasmos, en este momento abre sus ojos cubiertos de una lámina blanca, carente de toda vida alguna. Era otro zombie, su destino le había augurado algo peor que la muerte, la no vida. Ahora solo respondía a un instinto básico, comer, a cualquier costo, se levantó torpemente sintiendo un fresco aroma, camino torpemente hacia la puerta que conduce a la siguiente habitación, allí estaba regresando su compañera Rebecca, ella lo miraba horrorizada, mientras ese seguía su instinto asesino, solo valía comer, no podía razonar, pensar, ya había dejado la humanidad.

\- Lo siento Edward- Dice con un tono de lamento y apunta directo a su cabeza, dando al fin descanso al pobre hombre que había sido víctima y se había convertido en un monstruo.

Rebecca paso de lado, aun moviéndose por el instinto de supervivencia, ahora tenía otra razón más. Pues antes de devolverse por el corredor se cruzó con el gran asesino, Billy Coen, Él le apuntaba con su pistola en la sien, pero milagrosamente y extrañamente, el nunca disparo ni se vio en una pose intimidante, al contrario, no parecía una mala persona. Debía averiguar sobre este hombre, el monstruo que iba a ser condenado por acabar con 23 personas. Cruzo por la sala luminosa, una de las pocas que parecía intacta, allí vio sentado a un señor de avanzada edad, parecía dormido, ella de inmediato sale en su auxilio.

\- Señor, estas bien- Pregunta esperando alguna respuesta, pero el señor no se mueve, es mas no se sabe si está muerto, le toca su hombro, para poder llamar su atención, cuando- ¡Señor!

Su cabeza se desprende, rodando sobre sus piernas, ella retrocede aterrorizada, viendo un macabro espectáculo en que la cabeza empieza a fragmentarse en mil partes, esas pequeñas partes tienen vida propia y se van acercando a ella. El cuerpo inerte del señor también se fracciona. Mostrando unas horribles criaturas con forma de sanguijuelas, las mismas que habían atacado horas atrás al Eclipse, ella dispara con todo lo que puede, pero las balas son inútiles ante ese gran número de criaturas, que se desplazan rápidamente en el piso, soltando una baba espesa y asquerosa. Usa su agilidad para correr hacia la salida, evitando como puede a esas criaturas persistentes. Al fin cruza la puerta separando esas horribles sanguijuelas. Esto era una completa locura, decía ella en su mente. No lograba descifrar todo lo acontecido, primero zombies, luego Cerberus y por último sanguijuelas asesinas. Estaba en el infierno, si no fuera por su tenacidad y temple para sobrevivir en la adversidad ya hubiera caído derrotada por esas criaturas malignas. Su corazón late a toda prisa, la adrenalina está haciendo verdaderos milagros, el sobrevivir sola sin decaer la hace alentar para seguir adelante. Su objetivo, encontrar a Billy Coen, avanza más adelante hasta casi por la parte delantera del tren.

Por otro lado el juego está llegando a su recta final, el nivel explotado allí ya habían agotado la energía a los jugadores. Russell sigue demostrando gallardía y fortaleza al avanzar, pero también está agotado. Brian finalmente ve la oportunidad y roba el balón. Dribla por todo el campo, haciendo un gesto para que dos jugadores corran hacia delante, la pasa al que está en la izquierda. Este recibe y por poco la pierde, ya que un defensa rival iba tras de él. Este la pasa antes de perderla a Brian, la recibe y corre hacia la parte final del campo, los rivales lo interceden, obstaculizando su paso, decide lanzar la pelota casi a medio campo, lo que si se volvía exitoso, daba tres puntos. Aguardo el momento preciso y la lanzo, esta iba direccionándose hacia su meta hasta llegar y enchular. El público grita de la emoción, el juego finalmente acaba 79-73 a favor de los locales. Todos los que se encuentran en la tribuna van tras los jugadores a felicitarlo, a celebrar el campeonato, Russell ve e intercambia miradas con Brian, felicitándolo y reconociéndolo como un gran rival, allí se retira a aceptar su derrota, su equipo lo sigue, aceptan que fue un gran juego, que dieron todo para ganar, pero las circunstancias son diferentes en cada juego. Brian es levantado por su equipo mientras todos cantan coros de victoria. En minutos ya se realiza la ceremonia de premiación, recibiendo cada uno una medalla y Brian le entregan el trofeo, el cual levanta con euforia. Todos aplauden al equipo. Llega Ángela y Mitchell y abrazan efusivamente al chico.

\- Hijo, eres un campeón- Le da un beso en la mejilla- Me haces sentir tan orgullosa.

\- Gracias Ma. Fue difícil, pero lo logramos, uffff- Suspira alegre Brian.

\- Sabía que lo lograrías, eres un gran jugador- Le da un beso en la mejilla Mitchell, eso le levanta el ánimo al chico, mientras ella dibuja una sonrisa de satisfacción.

\- Ahora hijo te dejare celebrar con tus amigos. Te mereces este triunfo- Se va despidiendo la señora Marini- Mañana si hablaremos sobre tu castigo.

\- Ok Ma- Responde dubitativo, ya que le recordó el castigo por la indisciplina horas atrás.

\- Que paso, que me perdí- Le lanza una mirada inquisidora la chica rubia a su compañero que se ponía pálido.

\- No nada, problemitas sin importancia, jejeje- Sonríe de manera forzada, algo que Mitchell nota y entiende que es una situación peor.

\- Ok, está bien, no me quieres contar, allá tú. Pero averiguare que paso contigo- Le lanza una mirada maliciosa- Nada que te pase a ti se me olvida, jejeje, soy tu ángel guardián.

\- Que presumida eres. En fin, ya es hora de celebrar en forma, vienes- Pregunta a Mitchell.

\- Me gustaría, pero sabes que mi papa no me deja quedarme hasta tarde, te prometo que pronto saldremos, nosotros dos- Esa palabras le despertó la curiosidad al joven. Le interesaba bastante una cita con la joven rubia de ojos claros. Quería compartir con ella un tiempo exclusivo- Mañana nos veremos y celebraremos- La da un cálido abrazo con un beso en la mejilla, que fue delicado, suave y con mucho amor. – Te cuidas cariño, mua- Se aleja la chica.

\- Cada día estas más linda- Dice Brian pensando- ¿Sera?- Queda con el interrogante, pues aún no se atrevía a convencerse de sus sentimientos. Pero la verdad le fascinaba esa hermosa joven que era su mejor amiga.

Brian regreso donde sus compañeros a celebrar, mientras Mitchell se encontró con la señora Marini en los pasillos cercanos a la cocina, Ella organizaba sus cosas en su bolso, preparándose para ir a casa.

\- Señora, pensé que ya te habías ido- Dice Mitchell.

\- Me quede probando un delicioso postre de chocolate, estaba riquísimo, tengo ganas de hacer un postrecito así para mi hermoso hijo- Responde con gentileza Ángela.

\- Me alegra que seas una gran madre, ojala la mía fuera como tú. Pero es mucho más estricta, casi como mi padre.

\- Tus padres son así porque quiere que crezcas bien, que te vuelvas una mujer emprendedora, responsable, una gran persona.

\- Si entiendo eso, pero ya se pasan, también quiero un poco de libertad, salir como las chicas normales. Necesito mi espacio- Expresa su entusiasmo por hacer nuevas cosas.

\- Eso ya pronto lo vivirás- Las dos comienzan a salir por la entrada de la escuela, sin saber que varios individuos miraban desde lejos, vigilando todos sus movimientos- Solo siga siendo una gran niña, juiciosa y ellos sabrán recompensar tu sacrificio.

\- Gracias por tus consejos señora Ángela. Por cierto paso algo malo ahorita, es que vi a Brian nervioso cuando le dijiste lo del castigo.

\- Aaaa eso…- Desvía su mirada tratando de encontrar una respuesta lógica, pero decide decir las cosas- Es por la relación con su padre, eso le duele a mi querido hijo. El ver que Enrico le da más prelación al trabajo que a su familia. El en el fondo es muy sensible y le hace daño esas ausencias.

\- Que mal, no sabía que esos problemas fueran tan graves.

\- Si, el necesita mucho apoyo para seguir alegre, espero que Enrico cuando vuelva si vuelva del todo y comparta tiempo con nosotros.

\- Dios lo hará así- Responde con una sonrisa Mitchell, Ángela sonríe igual.

\- Me alegra que me acompañes, esta charla es muy amena, eres una hermosa chica, espero que puedas lograr tus metas y que sigan esa gran amistad con Brian. Espero incluso aunque no sé si es demasiado para mí que fueras mi nuera.

\- Tu que- Pregunta algo nerviosa- Discúlpame por mi reacción señora Marini.

\- Si, eres la chica ideal para mi hijo. Y tú me caes muy bien, te considero como mi pequeña hija, entonces me caería excelente una noticia de que se volvieran pareja.

\- Brian lo quiero, pero es mi amigo…No me siento la chica correspondida para el- Dice apenada la joven, subvalorándose. No creía que ese gran sueño que anhelaba desde toda su vida fuera a realizarse- Él es un gran chico, merece otras chicas.

\- Tú eres una chica muy linda inteligente, amable, que más pediría yo y Brian. En fin, es el destino que hará las respectivas jugadas.

\- Jejeje, si eres graciosa señora Marini.

\- Llámame Ángela, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen solo señora, soy aun joven y a ti te tengo confianza, por lo que puedes llamarme Ángela.

\- Está bien Ángela- Sonríe la chica.

Las dos pasan por el central park, que ya estaba un poco solitario. Ahí los mismos hombres van siguiéndolas desde atrás, a suficiente distancia para que ellas no noten su presencia. Uno de ellos saca su celular y llama.

\- Ahora ya están listo los objetivos- Pregunta el hombre atrás de la linea.

\- Si, están caminando por el parque, no hay nadie más, ¿procedemos?- pregunta a su jefe.

\- Si, procedan soldados.

Esa orden fue suficiente, en un acto los hombres cambian su estrategia y se aproximan a una peligrosa velocidad hacia las mujeres. Uno de ellos se mete entre los árboles, mientras que otro se posa atrás de ellas. Ángela siente una sensación pesada, gira y ve a un hombre cubierto por un antifaz oscuro que grita amenazante.

\- Quietas- Apunta con un arma de fuego, las mujeres quedan estupefactas del miedo ante el inminente peligro.

\- ¡Dios mío!- Grita asustada Mitchell- ¡Por favor no nos hagan daño!

\- Cállense perras- Se mueve de una manera intimidante, ambas mujeres se arrodillan asustadas- Ahora van a ir con nosotros, calladitas.

\- Llévenme a mí, no le hagan nada a la niña- Dice Ángela, tratando de acumular fuerzas para salvar a Mitchell.

\- No, ustedes no están en posición de ordenarme nada, - Le da un golpe con la culata del fusil, ella cae estrepitosamente adolorida- ¡No vas a ordenarme perra!

El hombre apunta a la chica, olvidándose de Ángela la cual se levanta a gran velocidad aprovechando el descuido, aunque la mujer estaba aterrorizada, debía proteger a Mitchell para que escapara, su cuerpo libero adrenalina y eso permitirá forcejear con el hombre, servía mucho el haber aprendido defensa personal de su esposo para esos momentos de desesperación, este era uno de ellos para aplicarlo, al menos para que Mitchell escapara, el hombre no esperaba esa reacción y cae de espaldas, mientras forcejean los dos.

\- ¡Corre!- Grita Ángela, Mitchell empieza a moverse rápidamente, llorando, cuando aparece otro hombre, el que había previsto que si las cosas se complicaban, se encargaría de emboscar a su objetivo, este gran hombre la agarra y la tira violentamente al suelo.

\- Aquí tenemos a la otra perrita, está bien sabrosa- Su mirada se muestra sadica, Mitchell le asqueaba la idea.

\- No estamos para pasar bueno. Hay que llevarlas ante el jefe- Dice el primer hombre agarrando a Ángela del cuello- Él nos dirá que hacer.

\- Que lastima- Agarra a Mitchell, ella siente un horrible dolor, por la inmensa fuerza del gran sujeto.

\- ¡Déjenos ir, por favor!- Ángela grita desesperada, pero el hombre que la aprisiona le pone su mano en su boca, lentamente ella va perdiendo la consciencia. El hombre había utilizado tranquilizante en un pañuelo. El otro hace lo mismo con Mitchell y ambas quedan rendidas ante sus verdugos.

Estos llevan a las mujeres hasta una vía desolada, allí sube en un vehículo negro y se desaparecen en el camino. El líder de secuestradores llama a su jefe. Este responde.

\- ¿Ya procedieron?- Pregunta intrigado el jefe en la otra línea.

\- Sí señor, ellas fueron blanco fácil, ahora donde nos dirigimos.

\- Vayan, han sido eficientes. Bueno llévenlas conmigo, ya después les daré su respectiva recompensa.

\- Está bien señor.

Termina la llamada, y se dirige a las afueras de la ciudad, hacia un lugar desolado, por los alrededores de Raccoon City, allí su jefe los espera impacientemente, quería que su plan diera exitoso por lo que aseguro algunas cosas por si las cosas empiezan a complicarse. Este hombre ha planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, analizando los resultados iniciales de sus experimentos. El mismo hombre está mirando fijamente a una señora, con sus dos hijas pequeñas, amordazadas y aterrorizadas. Este hombre se levanta de su señor, sin dejar de apuntar con su arma de fuego, se acomoda sus lentes oscuros y dice con cinismo.

\- Ahora llegaran nuevas amigas para que compartan juntas esta gran aventura. Por lo pronto esperemos que su esposo cumpla lo pactado.

La mujer llora del horror, estaba frente a un verdadero demonio, alguien del que había confiado durante muchos años, por su posición como capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, ahora se daba cuenta del verdadero monstruo que es Albert Wesker. La había raptado, para asi tener control total sobre su esposo, Barry Burton, con el simple fin de completar su misión personal. Ahora tendría pronto en su poder a la señora Marini. No podía dejar cabos sueltos, no podría fracasar, haría cualquier cosa para tener éxito en su misión, en su investigación.

Enrico ignorando lo que ha pasado con su esposa sigue su misión, llega hasta donde había ingresado Rebecca, solo ve caos y destrucción. Se adelanta seguro tratando de mantener la compostura, se equivocó ya que vio al fondo 3 personas muertas deambulando sin ningún fin. Cuando sintieron su presencia voltearon y se fijaron allá ellos.

\- ¡Dios!.. Esto es una horrible pesadilla- Tampoco podía creer que había muertos caminando y que iban dispuesto a comerlos.

\- Hay que acabarlos- dispara con su magnum en el hombro, volándolo a uno de ellos, se detiene un momento por la onda pero recobra su postura y sigue adelante con medio pedazo menos, pero con la misma intensidad- ¡Diablos, son inmortales!

\- Señor, esas criaturas son los dichosos caníbales que nombraba la prensa.

Enrico recordó otro informe, en que se documentaba que un grupo de excursionistas fue atacado por personas, un grupo de alrededor de 10, lo extraño es que ellos no se detuvieron, siguieron atacando, utilizando sus instintos asesinos. Ahora cuadraba las muertes, no solo era los Cerburus, eran todas las criaturas del bosque las que ocasionaban las muertes, apunto directo a la cabeza a la criatura que estaba a menos de 2 metros y la despedaza, el cuerpo inerte cae boca abajo en un chorrero de sangre. Richard entiende enseguida que es la cabeza donde deben darles y emula el movimiento de su capitán apunto a otro que pasaba al lado de la criatura muerta y dispara justo en la sien. Este cae hacia delante, solo queda uno que avanzaba con una fiereza mayor a las otras criaturas, Enrico se posa adelante, apunta con su arma y con un disparo pone fin a la amenaza.

\- Esto se refería Rebecca, que no fuéramos. Es increíble, como puede ser esto- Se cuestiona Richard.

\- No lo sé, solo entiendo que estas criaturas no se puede razonar, hay que dispararles en la cabeza para incapacitarlas del todo. Debemos buscar al equipo, no podemos morir aquí- Se adelanta Enrico ingresando por la puerta, Richard le sigue.

Mientras tanto alguien seguía los pasos de las personas en el tren abandonado. Birkin tomaba nota de cada acción, este grupo Bravo prometía hasta ahora, había acabado con sus enemigos, ya había entendido el experimento de su compañero Wesker, lástima que no estaba ahí para presenciarlo. Aunque sabe que lo mejor aún está reservado para los verdaderos supervivientes, recuerda aquel lugar donde hizo toda su investigación del virus, allí pasó buena parte de su juventud con Albert Wesker, siendo los investigadores más jóvenes de Umbrella. Recuerda claramente a su mentor; James Marcus, un viejo intrépido, obsesivo con sus proyectos de investigación, el confió en ellos para concluir su maravillosa obra, el virus T, utilizando como parte esencial del experimento unas sanguijuelas que se acoplaron perfectamente al virus. Ya con eso conseguía el propósito de la empresa Umbrella, de tener un agente patógeno, con un objetivo lejos de lo pensado por Edward Ashford que pensaba en propiedades benéficas a la humanidad. James no era un hombre de esos caritativos, de espíritu altruista, más bien era receloso con su investigación y defendió su proyecto a capa y espada frente a sus enemigos, sobre todo del fundador Spencer, que pensaba el virus como el arma perfecta, para así acabar con las guerras, los muertos, la miseria que deja cada conflicto bélico, utilizando esas armas para levantar a los muertos y que estos mismos acabaran con los enemigos. Esa era la verdadera naturaleza del virus T y Spencer viendo que era necesario tener el control total, les encargo la misión de su vida; acabar con la vida de su mentor, lo remataron en su propio laboratorio y desecharon su destrozado cadáver, junto a otros conejillos de indias que el utilizo en sus investigaciones.

La muerte de su mentor le dio acceso a unos experimentos más complejos, ahora estaba a punto de dar un importante avance en su propio proyecto, al igual que su maestro, codiciaba tener su propio invento, tenerlo ya en sus manos. Solo resta un poco de tiempo para hacerlo realidad, ahora solo aguarda cuanto van a aguantar los conejillos de indias que está vigilando, sus resultados son necesarios para completar ese proyecto.

En la R.P.D Chris buscaba insistentemente a su superior. La búsqueda había sido inútil, parecía haber desaparecido, ignoraba los oscuros propósitos del capitán Wesker, vuelve a donde Jill, que conversaba con un hombre afroamericano, de alrededor de 30 años, con un aspecto jovial y alegre. Parecía contenta, eso era bueno ante esta situación, se alegra ver esto Chris.

\- ¿Chris?- Jill observa a su compañero y adivina su expresión- No lo has encontrado, ¿verdad?

\- Parece haber desaparecido, no hay noticias, nadie lo ha visto- Responde algo irritado Chris.

\- Eso es natural, el jefe a veces se pierde de esas maneras, yo muchas veces tengo que recurrir a Barry o Enrico para dejarle el informe correspondiente al capitán Wesker- Señala el oficial.

\- Si, ya es demasiado sospechoso eso. En todo caso iré a convencer al jefe Irons de que acelere nuestra misión.

\- No sé, la verdad prefiero que acudas ante Wesker, puede ser el jefe de esta estación, pero él no parece interesado en la institución, lo veo más en sus actividades banales.

\- Por favor, no hables así del jefe, es nuestro superior- Se queja el hombre afroamericano.

\- Tranquilo Marvin. Él no está escuchando aquí. Se bien que su oficina está bastante lejos de aquí, debe ser por todas las obras de artes que colecciona- Dice Chris.

\- En todo caso te acompaño, aunque no me agrade pedir favores, talvez estando los dos tengamos más poder de convencimiento- Apunta Jill.

\- Está bien. Marvin si ves a Barry dile que estamos buscándolo, necesitamos ayudar pronto a nuestros compañeros de Bravo.

\- Está bien jefe, jeje. Eso sí, no escuche nada sobre ya sabes quién.

\- Relájese- Responde ante la queja de su compañero, ya que este respectaba a Irons y lo que más temía era despertarle una de sus clásicas rabietas.

\- Nos vemos Marvin, jeje- Jill acompaña al joven S.T.A.R.S.

Brian aún seguía celebrando, tomando bastantes cervezas, el alcohol empezaba a hacer su aparición, sin embargo ese sentimiento de desolación, de vacío aun persistía. Sera el remordimiento por la pelea con su padre. No, sabe bien que eso no provoca ese estado. Analiza otras circunstancias, su madre, los problemas por la tarde. No, no existe una explicación de este sentimiento. Decide apartarse de sus compañeros, quedando por la azotea del campus, allí mira el firmamento tratando de buscar respuestas. Siente una sensación extraña, gira y ve a un extraño hombre que no le quita su mirada.

\- ¡Quién eres!- Se pone a la defensiva.

\- Brian Marini- Se expresa con una aparente frialdad el hombre.

\- ¡Quién diablos eres!- Se dispone a atacarlo.

\- Se varias cosas sobre ti y tu familia. Empezando por tu padre Enrico Marini.

El joven se lanza en una acometida feroz, pero el extraño hombre intercepta enseguida el golpe y lo bloquea. Atónito ante la acción es derribado con una llave. Se repone con dudas, quien era este individuo, como sabia de él y su padre, era un enemigo, un jefe de drogas. No tenía sentido.

\- Quien eres, dígame, como sabes de mi padre, contesta.

\- No importar como se eso. Lo verdaderamente importante es que hay unos acontecimientos que involucra a toda tu familia. Tu padre en este mismo momento está en una trampa mortal, que está a punto de ser activada.

\- ¡Que!- Se lanza a dar otro golpe, es inútil, el hombre se mueve ágilmente a su izquierda, haciendo que Brian caiga estrepitosamente al suelo- Porque sabes eso.

\- Ya dije que no importa los detalles, la razón por la que estoy aquí es para detener al hombre que envió a su padre a la perdición y que ha secuestrado a su madre y novia.

\- No….No, No es posible, mi mama, Mitchell- Cae al suelo atónito, le cuesta procesar la idea, ahora entiende la causa de su incertidumbre, de la tristeza en su corazón. Era mentira, debía ser una vil mentira- Eso es mentira, ellas están bien- Trata de auto convencerse.

\- No, ese hombre con tal de asegurar su campaña de sangre, ha retenido a tu familia, a las personas que más ama. Las utilizara para que su padre caiga en la trampa.

\- Maldita sea. Porque, a mi familia, porque a las personas que amo- Se arrodilla impotente, sale unas lágrimas de rabia en sus mejillas, se las limpia, sacando fuerzas para ir en su búsqueda, se levanta y mira al enigmático personaje.

\- Es hora de partir, sino una tragedia ocurrirá. Nadie podrá detenerlo si logra su cometido. Por eso necesito tu ayuda, para evitar esto.

\- No sé quién eres, no confió en ti. Pero ellas son mi prioridad, Mi madre y Mitchell. Debo ir por ellas.

\- Llámame Trent. Sígueme y te diré que debemos hacer para rescatarlas- Se va firme hacia afuera.

No estaba muy seguro si era la persona indicada, pero esa mirada que le dirigió aquel hombre, le hizo entender que no era un enemigo como tal, sería un nuevo aliado, se preguntaba, en todo caso debía seguir su corazón hacia las personas que más amaba, que andaban retenidas. Wesker era ese verdugo que ansiaba completar su misión, así tuviera que hacer actos viles para tener éxito, sin importar si sembraba dolor y destrucción.


	6. Capítulo 5: Conspiracion

Capítulo 5: Conspiracion

Un hombre aguarda en un viejo pasillo, esperando algo, se mantiene inmóvil ante cualquier señal, piensa en lo acontecido en esta noche. De que su enemigo estaría a un paso delante, era talvez demasiado para él. No, aun se resistía, no podía permitir que sus enemigos triunfaran, sino será la catástrofe, esta persona al fin reacciona y se mueve, teniendo una mirada fija hacia el cuarto, allí ingresa y comienza a clasificar unos documentos. En este suena su teléfono móvil, contesta, era otro hombre quien llamaba.

\- Trent, dime que ha sucedido.

\- Ellos ya empezaron a mover sus fichas, más pronto de lo que pensábamos. Toca acelerar nuestra misión, Aquí estoy con el chico.

\- Vea, fue fácil convencerlo- Responde algo sorprendido.

\- Él lo que quiere es rescatar a su familia, es natural, nosotros también tenemos una misión parecida. Vamos a encontrarnos en el muelle, espero que tu contacto pueda darnos tiempo para acceder allá.

\- Está bien, sabes que es vital esta misión, sin ella no solo nosotros, toda la ciudad estará acabada.

\- Confía en mí. Vamos a lograrlo, Mucha Suerte Matt- Termina la llamada.

El hombre saca de su billetera una foto, era de una joven chica de cabellos rubios, miraba melancólico, añorando viejas épocas hasta que la realidad se la quito de su vida. Le carcomía el remordimiento, le dolía su ausencia. Por ella debía acabar con sus enemigos quienes fueron las personas de las cuales parecían más cercanas. Debía exterminar aquella organización, guarda la foto, se devuelve y regresa por donde llego. Se dirige a su destino, a sus adversarios.

En otro espacio, la joven caminaba firme hacia la parte delantera del tren, Rebecca había sobrevivido a las peores alimañas, Cruza hacia el conducto exterior, solo hay restos de esas horribles sanguijuelas, no podía creer que esas criaturas pudieran provocar aquella destrucción. Pasa por unos huecos y ve una sombra pasando a gran velocidad. Se dirige rápidamente llevando consigo su pistola calibre 22. Esta sombra sigue pasando alrededor, como si estuviera burlando de ella. Siente un nudo de la garganta, ahora que tipo de enemigo tenía alrededor, parecía inconcebible algo peor que las criaturas allá atrás. Cuando por presentimiento esquiva un gran zarpazo dirigido a ella, lo que tenía adelante era una abominación, una figura verduzca con forma reptiliana se erige, extendiendo sus filosas garras. Esta se impulsa a gran velocidad y avanza dispuesto a contarle la cabeza, ella reacciona rápidamente y dispara a la bestia. Esta cae, pero enseguida se levanta y vuelve a extender su brazo filoso hacia ella. Esquiva por los pelos su zarpazo y dispara tres balas, cada ráfaga debilita al animal, pero su determinación en acabar con su vida sigue en pie. La amenaza aun no acaba, esta se impulsa hacia delante lanzando un alarido, cuando su cabeza revienta en mil pedazos. Ella queda impresionada, por poco esa bestia la hacía añicos. Ahora su salvador estaba mirándola sonriente, era Billy Coen, le había salvado su vida, no tenía ninguna explicación.

\- Billy. No te vayas- Reacciona la chica.

\- Aun sigues pensando que soy el gran asesino. Te acabo de salvar tu vida ante ese monstruo rana

\- Debes responder por tus crímenes- Apunta al joven, que no le da importancia a las amenazas y le da la espalda.

\- Da igual, este tren esta descarrilado, no hay nada útil aquí, excepto monstruos, esos últimos son muy peligrosos. Si quieres sobrevivir debes confiar en mí.

\- Crees que voy a confiar en ti- No deja de apuntar- Debes ser llevado de inmediato donde corresponde, debes pagar por la muerte de aquellas personas.

\- Yo no mate a nadie, tenga en claro en eso, fueron esas criaturas- Se defiende molesto Billy- Si fuera el asesino te hubiera matado yo mismo. Si quieres vivir sígueme, encontré el lugar de donde salieron esos hombres rana. Entiendo que una S.T.A.R.S no puede dejar de lado el peligro y menos dejar que esos peligros lleguen a la ciudad.

Rebecca asistió en el fondo, sabía que él tenía razón, esas criaturas eran demasiado peligrosas para que quedaran en el bosque, esos monstruos con forma de rana era una clase nueva de monstruo, peor que los Cerberus. Uno de ellos podía decapitar a varios en un instante. Eran rapidísimos. Finalmente toma una decisión, aunque es contra su código moral de ayudar criminales, no tenía ninguna otra opción, en todo caso esperaría la oportunidad de hacer justicia luego y llevarlo a las autoridades cuando terminara todo.

\- Está bien, dime a donde salieron esos monstruos, es demasiado arriesgado que lleguen a la ciudad.

\- Vi hacia el norte, tirando más adentro de las montañas un lugar abandonado, este sitio vi que esa bestia salió. Esta no estaba en el tren como los perros y zombies. Allá está la causa de todo este mal.

\- Lléveme allá, aunque si tratas de escapar no responderé por mis actos- Hace la advertencia la joven chica, aunque muy joven, era autoritaria.

Ambos jóvenes formaron una alianza y se dirigieron a aquel lugar donde está el origen de todo. Un hombre a lo lejos los aguardaba, estaba impresionado que hayan sobrevivido a esta instancia. Esta seguro que había matado a todos los integrantes del tren, cuando noto que la chica llevaba impresa el logotipo de S.T.A.R.S.

\- Con que los S.T.A.R.S llegaron vivos a este sitio. Lástima, van a caer junto a Umbrella- Se retira entre las sombras el hombre, el causante de la destrucción del Eclipse Express.

Por otro lado el capitán del equipo Bravo atraviesa los vagones, esperando encontrar a su joven integrante, solo ve muertos caminando y pedazos de sanguijuelas dispersados en todo el espacio. Empieza a dar tiros certeros en la cabeza a los zombies y prosigue el camino. Lo que está más adelante le causa conmoción, era en el cuarto donde había ingresado antes Rebecca, donde estaba esas sanguijuelas, ahora estas se habían formado con una forma humana, esta se giró hacia ellos. Richard comenzó a disparar, pero las balas no surgían ningún efecto.

\- Ahora esto, es inmortal- Reclama asustado el joven oficial.

\- Hay que derribarlo, como podamos-

Da un potente disparo por la cabeza, lo cual decapita la criatura, pero increíblemente esta sigue avanzando, extiendo su brazo a una distancia anormal, mientras el miembro se va volviendo un aguijón punzante, Richard empuja a su capitán y este es derribado por el golpe lateral. Enrico se levanta alarmado y se acerca a su subordinado.

\- Estoy bien, el chaleco me salvo la vida- No había recibido ninguna herida, solo había rasgado parte de su chaleco antibalas, se reincorpora lentamente, viendo que la criatura se dispone a atacar.

\- Debemos pensar en algo- En esto ve como una especie de membrana brillante en medio de su torso, la criatura emprende un nuevo ataque, Enrico sin pensarlo dos veces apunta directo a la membrana, el tampón del magnum vuela literalmente toda la membrana y alrededor. Esta criatura suelta un horrible chillido de dolor y cae derritiéndose- Es esa membrana, debemos destruirla- Ve que la criatura apaga su chillido y cae muerta.

\- Por poco nos acaba, estas criaturas nos van a acabar- Replica de modo pesimista.

\- No hay que perder la fe, es cierto que estamos en una situación horrible. En verdad esto es el infierno. Pero debemos salir de aquí, con todo el equipo intacto.

Ingresan al cuarto de donde había salido la criatura, empiezan a observar alrededor, solo hay pedazos de piel de sanguijuelas, como eso podía haber transformado en esa horrorosa criatura, aun debatían en sus mentes. Empezando a revisar los objetos alrededor, encontraron algunos cartuchos de pistola, podía ser útiles en este momento y una especie de diario, observaron que este iniciaba con la letra UMBRELLA. Que hacia Umbrella en este asunto se preguntaban. Empezaron a revisar más de cerca y solo había unos apuntes sin importancia, hasta llegar a una de las hojas finales que decía esto:

\- 22 de Julio de 1998, A las afueras de Raccoon City

\- Estamos llegando hacia el centro de entrenamiento Umbrella. Van a reabrir este centro que ha estado abandonado por años. Serán que continuaran las investigaciones, que preparan los jefes, sabiendo que aun residen ocultos entre las sombras los proyectos que dejo el difundo James Marcus. Por lo pronto nos dirigiremos aquel centro a concluir las investigaciones.- Esto indicaba la nota que se había detenido en ese punto.

Investigaciones, que clases de investigaciones hablan, sobre todo por Umbrella, la corporación no hace esos proyectos de ciencia farmacéutica tan lejos, no sabían de la existencia de aquel centro de entrenamiento. Les parecía realmente ilógico la situación, tratan de encajar las ideas, pero no es posible. Una corporación nunca hace proyectos clandestinos, a menos de que no sean tan buenos.

\- No puede ser que exista un centro de entrenamiento- Se cuestiona Enrico.

\- Es verdad, ellos han aportado mucho a Raccoon City, porque ocultarían un centro de entrenamiento, además de que nombran proyectos.

\- La verdad no lo sé. Debemos ir a ese centro a investigar, tal vez Rebecca se dirigió allá- Dice Enrico.

Se disponen a ir hasta la parte frontal del tren, para concluir la búsqueda en el mismo. Mientras en otro rincón alejado a muchos kilómetros de distancias, tirando a unos llanos más leves y planicies, cerca de un gran lago se avista un vehículo que avanza entre el silencioso paraje. Un hombre ve a lo lejos como ellos se parquean cerca de una vieja residencia donde está instalado este hombre, espera pacientemente que bajen los ocupantes, salen 3 hombres con dos mujeres inconscientes, las arrastran hasta dentro del condominio, pasando por una gran sala algo rustica y sin una clara iluminación, lo único bien iluminado era un pasillo que da acceso a un cuarto, ahí ingresan a las mujeres, las amarran los brazos y piernas y salen todos, excepto ese hombre que aguarda a que ellas despierten, ya se había entretenido bastante con la familia de Barry Burton, las dejaría tranquilas en el momento, Wesker ahora quería hablar con la familia de Enrico como parte de su plan, empieza a detallar a fondo a la chica más joven y hace una expresión de enfado, llama a uno de sus hombres, que ingresa algo asustado por el tono con que lo llamo.

\- ¿Se puede saber quién es esta chica?- Reclama el hombre de las gafas oscuras.

\- No es la hija de Enrico Marini, andaba junto a la señora.

\- Ella tiene un hijo varón, ella no es su hija, se equivocaron idiota- Se encara frente a su subordinado, que andaba pálido, evadiendo la mirada- Sabes que un fracaso puede ser fatal para todos, especialmente para ustedes soldados.

\- Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder.

\- Sabes si quiera donde está el chico- Cuestiona al soldado- No, lo imaginaba, Tendré que hacer mi propio trabajo.

Wesker se retira del recinto, pone su mano en los bolsillos de la camisa y saca un celular, marca a un número, este resuena con un tono de Fugue, contesta en la línea al parecer un hombre, de mediana edad, con una voz algo seca.

\- Señor, ocurre algo- Pregunta curioso el hombre.

\- Estos idiotas no cumplieron con lo que debía, entonces veo en la necesidad de acudir a usted. Aun no es confirmado, pero algo me dice que ese chico no esta tan perdido- Hace una pausa mientras medita sus ideas, resonaba un claro pensamiento, por lo que dice- Necesito que averigües en tu grupo sobre el chico, si es asi proceda de inmediato.

\- Sí señor, así lo hare- Termina la llamada.

Wesker se vuelve a dirigir a sus hombres quienes estaban al lado de la puerta hacia el cuarto donde retenía a las mujeres.

\- Ya acudí a nuestro servidor, van a hacer el trabajo que ustedes no pudieron, espero que no vuelvan a fallar, sino asumirán las consecuencias- Finaliza con un tono perentorio, que encoge del miedo a los hombres.

Mientras al otro lado Brian seguía su intuición, solo pensaba en reencontrarse con su madre y Mitchell, ya su interrogante era el cómo. Este hombre al que seguía aunque no lo conociera bien, le iba agradando más, notaba que el también compartía una angustia o eso le parecía. Ambos estaban montados en el vehículo de Trent, el cual se mantenía impávido ante cualquier circunstancia, deseaba que su contacto llegara al punto, sabía que no era seguro, menos ante los inminentes peligros por parte de sus enemigos, esta persona se había comprometido demasiado, en realidad todos estaban hasta el cuello por esta situación que sería una grandísima bomba del tiempo que afectaría a todos.

\- Sé que tienes muchas interrogantes, veo tu expresión y es natural, yo también soy del tipo de persona osada, que lo quiere saber todo, pero confía en mí, ya pronto sabrás lo que se avecina.

\- Solo quiero saber quién tiene a mi madre, porque me llamaron, yo que papel juego aquí. Es extraño que llamen a un adolescente a una misión de vida y muerte.

\- Es verdad- Mira con una expresión maliciosa- Puede que te sueñe más extraño de lo que es, pero te necesitamos, eres mucho más importante de lo que crees. No lo digo solo porque eres el hijo del capitán Marini.

\- Ustedes conocen muy bien a mi padre, no creo que sea solo por su labor en el R.P.D, de donde lo conocen.

\- Digamos que fuimos viejos colegas, cuando él estuvo sirviendo a los Rangers. Su Temple era algo que ningún otra persona le vi, era de esos tipos que cuando se le metía algo, no descansaba, no comía, no pensaba algo diferente a resolver esa situación y créame pasamos situaciones difíciles.

Brian se sentía algo reconfortado, el escuchar historias de su padre, nuevos hechos que desconocía, reconoce que el hombre a su lado vivio experiencias personales en el combate, solo muy pocos han visto esa templanza, aun en la peor situación. Por primera vez en un buen tiempo dejo los resentimientos y estaba volviendo a admirar a su padre.

\- No creí que hubiera pasado esa situación. Pero porque dices que "Digamos" cuando se refería a él como compañero.

\- No fuimos precisamente compañeros, en realidad al principio tuve ideas contrarias, seguía por mi lado, era mucho más pasional, loco, revolucionario, como lo quieras llamar. En una de esas locuras me dio por avanzar más allá de un puesto establecido a 3 hectáreas de la base, pensando que así podía despejar el camino de cualquier loco maniático, esperaba responder como Rambo, llenando a cualquiera de una ráfaga infinita de plomo.- Su expresión se endurece- Pero encontré otra cosa, vi a lo lejos una niño deambulando sin ningún sentido, me acerque a verificar, lo que vi me estremeció; era un prisionero de la base rival, se había escapado, pero aun llevaba secuelas del combate, estaba totalmente destruido, hasta verse con claridad sus huesos, la mirada perdida, un montón de heridas y manchas en distintas posiciones del cuerpo y no dejaba de balbucear una palabra….- Se detiene para tomar fuerzas y soltar la palabra- "Progenitor".

\- ¿Qué significa progenitor?- quedaba absorto de todo lo explicado.

\- Solo tengo una palabra para expresarlo….Horror.

Brian nota que el rostro de Trent se congela, él está viviendo otra vez esa experiencia. Aparecen diversas escenas, con ese niño tirado en un mar de sangre, con una mirada pérdida. Otra de él siendo rodeado por los enemigos que disparaban sin cuartel, viendo que se le acaba los cartuchos, la última siendo socorrido por Marini, que lo cargaba, está herido de la pierna y del abdomen, solo pensaba en ese niño, esa mirada dirigida a él, no era normal, ese niño le hicieron algo. Recupera el sentido cuando ve que un camión al otro lado de la via le pita fuerte por manejar de manera errática.

\- Viejo estás loco, como te pones a manejar como loco- Reprocha Brian la actitud- De razón decias que eras loco, para tu información aun lo sigues siendo.

\- Lo siento, no sé dónde me quede- Contesta desorientado.

\- Estabas explicando lo del niño, Proteus, recuerda.

\- No recuerdo bien, solo fragmentos, solo recuerdo hacia delante, cuando estaba rodeado y herido en batalla, que fue tu padre quien cargo conmigo, mientras los enemigos avanzaban incesantemente, le falta metros para llegar a la base, los Rangers apenas estaban arrimando, mientras la tropa enemiga no dejaba de disparar. Esas balas golpeaban alrededor, tronaban horrible, sin embargo tu padre seguía hacia adelante, no se detuvo, ni siquiera cuando una bala le traspaso el muslo izquierdo. Se medió reincorporo y seguio adelante, cargando mi cuerpo. Lo que dije, su tenacidad, templanza, no la tiene ningún otro hombre, era muy fácil abandonarme, era el instinto natural, pero no. Decidió sacrificarse para salvar mi vida. Lo logramos, llego un pelotón a apoyarnos, Marini me acompaño buena parte del recorrido, aun cuando los médicos insistían que se quedara quieto, que le dejaran curar la pierna.

\- Es increíble- No podría creer, con que esa era la verdadera vocación de su padre. El jamás le contaba ese tipo de proezas, solo escuchaba que manejaba conflictos menores, más que todo encerrado en una oficina, mandando. Esperaba que su padre terminara pronto para disculparse por lo malcriado que fue, esperaba tener toda la familia reunida.- Eso jamás me lo conto mi padre, de haber sabido.

\- No es tarde, aun estas a tiempo de honrarlo. Si logramos lo que proponemos podremos salvarlo. Podrás tener a toda tu familia, se bien que tienes más cualidades que solo ser jugador de basqueball, cuando te vi, encontré ese mismo espíritu de tu padre. Es vital que logremos esto para evitar una gran tragedia.

\- Tienes razón- Detalla a lo lejos el muelle, al fin divisa una persona fumando, es una joven de cabello rubio, con un uniforme de secretaria- Este es tu contacto…Se ve linda.

Se detiene el vehículo, mientras la joven se acerca hasta la compuerta principal, hace un saludo jovial y alegre.

\- Trent, me estaba muriendo de frio, sabes que no puedo estar aquí en la noche, en este clima tan helado.

\- Súbete, ya detrás en los asientos esta un saco para que uses- La joven se sube al vehículo.

La joven dibuja una sonrisa hacia el joven Marini, este se pone algo nervioso, esperaba otro tipo de persona ante estas situaciones, no una joven secretaria, que podría hacer una chica en esa situación que es peligrosa, aunque en el fondo se cuestionaba que hacia el ahí, aun Trent no le ha resuelto sus dudas.

\- Por cierto, ella es Marie, trabaja en Umbrella, en el área de Secretaria y Gestión.

\- Mucho gusto joven Marini, entiendo que tengas dudas respecto a todo lo que está pasando- Le contesta mientras se pone la chaqueta azul- Esta misión es vital, en realidad me estoy jugando mi vida, es cuestión de tiempo que ellos lo sepan.

\- ¿Saber qué?- Pregunta curioso Brian.

\- De que Umbrella no es lo que parece.

\- ¡Como Así¡…Se supone que es la empresa que dio desarrollo a la ciudad. Te refieres a que ha robado dinero como esas mafias.

\- Es algo mucho peor, en mi labor he descubierto muchas cosas, si te dijera esas cosas ahora no me creerías.

\- No puede decir que Umbrella es malo y no decirme porque, Es hora de que me digan la verdad, he sido paciente, pero ya es necesario que me digan la verdad- Alzaba su voz molesto el joven Marini.

\- Se trata sobre un experimento, que está guardado en lugar a las afueras de Raccoon City, donde está su padre. Lo que esta allá no puede salir por ningún motivo.

\- ¡Que es lo que hay allá?- Pregunta intrigado Brian.

Mientras que en el bosque Arklam corren desesperados Kenneth y Forest, el primero está cerca de un ataque de pánico; perros podridos que tenían la fuerza de un lobo, esos monstruos estuvieron a punto de devorarlos, pero la habilidad de su compañero evito una masacre, ahora corrían desesperados, sintiendo esa opresión de las bestias que acechaban en las sombras. Llegan hasta un conjunto de árboles oscuros.

\- Como diablos pasó esto, los demonios despertaron y estamos siendo castigados- Se cuestiona Kenneth.

\- Debes mantener la calma, no podemos perder los estribos ahora, debemos seguir nuestro camino y encontrar al capitán.

\- Tú no entiendes nada, esto es el infierno- En esto Kenneth se detiene, mira algo mas allá en el norte, empieza a correr.

\- Hey, espera, no te vayas así- Forest corre tras él.

El hombre afroamericano corre mirando un punto escondido entre los árboles, pasa los obstáculos, uno a uno, ignorando por el momento a los perros Cerberus. Sigue moviéndose velozmente, al fin divisa y se pregunta.

\- Es increíble- Contempla alrededor una enorme mansión oculta entre la maleza, era bellísima la mansión, quedaba impresionado por su majestuosidad- Forest mira, venga a ver esto.

\- Guauyyy….Que preciosidad, nunca la había visto antes.

\- Yo tampoco, entremos a ver- Se adentran a la vieja mansión, ignorando que los peligros de los que se escapan no son nada comparado con lo que esta dentro de ellas.


End file.
